hollywood heights season 2
by hollywood heights leddie love
Summary: i really hope you guys would like it its my firts time. (I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or it's characters) i love to know what you guys think of it so let me know through reviews thanks :) i have a second story is you want to read that one to thanks alot.. i'm a dutch girl i'm trying my best on my english and i know it's not totaly great but i'm trying really hard..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Ater the consert.**

**Loren was finally don whit school and past great for her exam. Eddie thought it was time to ask her to move in whit him. He could not live a nother day whit out her, and not waking up whit her next to him in his arms.**

**Eddie: ** babe, what do you think about moving in whit me?

**Loren: **yes babe i would love that i just need to my mom about it.

**Eddie: ** i know, i go with you to your mom.

**Loren: ** thanx babe i would love that, your always there for me.

**On there way to nora.**

**Loren: **i really hope she is okey with it.

**Eddie: **i hope so to beautyfull , i love you.

**Loren: **i love you to handsome.

**Eddie smiled and her. The driving on the ****driveway**** by nora's house. Loren opend the door and calls her mother.**

**Nora:** i'm in the kitchen honey.

**Loren walks to her mom in the kitchen. And saw her mom making coffe.**

**Loren:** hi mom Eddie and i would love to talk to you about somting.

**Nora: **okey i will be there when im done with te coffe.

**Loren: **okey.

**Loren walked back to Eddie in the living room, where Eddie was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him on the couch and pulled him in for a kiss.**

**Eddie:** and what did your mom say about the idea of you living with me.

**Loren: ** i didn't tell her yet she was bizzy with coffee and sad that she was coming when she was done.

**Eddie: **okey than we can say it together to your mom.

**Nora: **what you wanna say to me together.

**Loren and Eddie look at the same time to nora. Nora look at them and started to laughter at them. **

**Loren:** why are you laughing and us mom.

**Nora:(smile) **the way you to looked at me was funny.

**Eddie: ** haha okey,but nora there's somting we need to talk to you about.

**Loren: ** yeah mom someting important.

**Nora: **okey what is going on that you to need to talk to me about.

**Eddie: **uhmm loren do you tell her of me.

**Loren: **let me tell it to my mom.

**Nora: **now i'm curious about it tell me loren.

**Loren: **well mom Eddie asked me to move in with him and i would love that but i wanted to talk to you First about it before i say yes to him.

**Nora was looking at them she did not want loren to leave her.**

**At mk.**

**Max was sitting in his apartment looking at his Phone, he was thinking about calling nora. He was shocked who walked in at that moment.**

**Max:** what are you doing here i don't want to talk to you, you need to leave now.

**Person: ** i just wanted to talk to before i'm gona leave LA max.

**Max: **well Chloe what the hek do you want from me that you came here before you leave.

**Chloe: **well Max i was thinking maybe you wanted to help me get Eddie back before i go, i really love him and i can't live without him.

**Max: **are you cazy to think i would help you with that, he's with Loren, and i love loren she is like a daughter for me. I don't going to help you i'm happy that you are away from Eddie.

**Chloe: **why, i'm good for your son. That little girl isn't good for him. She can't give him what hen eed i can.

**Max: **go to hell Chloe you have to leave and lett loren and Eddie alone.

**Chloe: **well than i need to get him back by my self when i'm back in LA.

**Chloe walked out before Max could say someting back. He was pissed at Chloe. He cald Eddie and told him what just happend.**

**At the tate's**

**Loren was looking at her mom because she still didn't say anything after loren told her she wanted to move in with Eddie. Meanwhile Eddie came back for calling with his dad.**

**Loren:** mom what are you thinking of it.

**Nora still not answered back.**

**Loren:** mom, mom!

**Nora: **uhmm, you have to do what you think makes you happy darling.

**Eddie: **so loren what will it be than.

**Loren: **i really would love to move in with you babe.

**Eddie: **really babe you make me the happiest man on the World.

**Eddie en Loren walk in to the bedroom of Loren and started to pack al of the things she needed at his place.**

**Back at Eddie's penthouse.**

**Loren was unpacking all of her things in the bedroom upstairs, when Eddie came upstairs was she done. **

**Eddie** he beautyful.

**Loren: **he handsome.

**Eddie: **will we go out and get some dinner babe.

**Loren: **yes i would love that babe.

**At the sanders home.**

**Mel was hoping loren would call her today because she needed to talk to her about something important. **

**Mel:** mom, dad i'm going to loren i really need to talk to her see you guys later, byeeee!

**lisa and gus: **later Mel, bye.

**Lisa: ** Gus what is going on with her she looked so sad.

**Gus: **i don't now lisa i really don't, i wil talk to her when she get's home.

**Lisa: **thank you honny i love you so mutch.

**Mel was getting in her car for to go, when adrianna walk up to her. Mel waited till aid was in front of her.**

**Mel:** heey aid how are you.

**Aid: **well it's going great and with you Mel**.**

**Mel: ** i'm great to, what can i do for you.

**Aid: ** nothing i just came home from the docter.

**Mel: **well okey i need to go now talk to you later.

**Mel drove away for aid could say someting back to her. Mel really needed to talk to loren she hoped she was at home.**

**At nora's home.**

**Mel knocked on the door when nora open dit for her.**

**Nora:** heey Mel how are you long time no see.

**Mel: **i'm great and you nora.

**Nora: **it is going to be.

**Mel: **what is going on with you tell me.

**Nora told Mel the whole story about loren moving in with Eddie. Mel stood there shocked looking at nora.**

**Mel: **your kidding.

**Nora: **no Mel i'm serious.

**Mel:** when did she tell you this all.

**Nora: **today she told me that.

**Mel was looking at nora, she didn't now what to do about it. Loren is moving out and nora is sad about it.**

**Mel: ** nora I'm so sorry about it, what can I do for you.

**Nora: ** there is nothing you can do about it Mel.

**Back by Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren and Eddi are back from dinner and where sitting on the couch in the living room and Eddie's apartment. They are looking a movie together.**

**Loren:** babe, my mom looked really sad about I'm moved in with you.

**Eddie: ** I know babe I saw it to in her eyes.

**Loren: **(crying) I feel terrible about leaving my mom so sad at home without talking to her before I went away.

**Eddie:** I know babe, but we can go to her tomorrow.

**Loren: **that would be great babe.

**Eddie pulled Loren closer and gave her a really passionate kiss. They kissed about 5 minutes and Loren pulled away breathless. She really loved him and gave him another soft kiss on the lips. Loren was thinking she really loved him was she ready for there next step in there relationship.**

**Eddie: **lo where are you thinking of.

**Loren: **nothing babe.

**Eddie: **I know you, I can see that you are thinking of something.

**Loren know he was right and she was thinking of something, but she thought he would laught if she told him what.**

**Loren: **it's nothing babe, I'm fine so don't worry.

**Eddie: ** oke than, I love you so mutch.

**Loren: **love you to handsome.

**back at the tate's house.**

**Mel really hated to see nora so sad, but there was really nothing that she could do about it. **

**Mel: **you know you can talk to me about anything.

**Nora: ** I know that sweety.

**Mel says goodbye to nora and left. To go to Loren, she really needed to talk to her. Mel was on her way to eddie's penthouse.**

**At mk.**

**Max still couldn't believe that Chloe thought he helped her to get Eddie back after he found out that she was the one that killed Katy he was furious . He was still hoping that nora will call him. **

**Person: **hi max.

**Max: **hi nora, I was hoping you would call me but this I like more he laught.

**Nora: **I'm glad you like it that I came over to see you.

**Max: **I always love that.

**Nora was laughing, she really liked him a lot.**

**Nora: **I love to see you to.

**Max: **so what brings you here, is something wrong.

**Nora: **yeah max, loren moved out to live with eddie.

**Max: **ow you really mis her around don't you.

**Nora: **yes I really do, but I have to get used to it,

**Loren and Eddie.**

**They still where watching tv when there was a knock on the door. Loren went do open the door. When she saw Mel standing there.**

**Mel: **hi lo I really need to talk to you.

**Loren: ** okay come on in.

**Mel: **hi Eddie.

**Eddie: **hi Mel.

**Loren: **okay Mel what is going on that you need to talk to me about.

**Mel starts to cry.**

**Loren: **Mel are you okay.

**Mel: **no I'm not okay not really.

**Loren: **tell me what is going on I hate to see you cry.

**Mel: **adam and I broke up.

**Loren: **why that.

**Mel: **because I don't love him any more, but he got so angry about it, that it hurt me to see him that way.

**Loren: **you did the right thing, better than leading him on.

**Mel: **I know.

**Loren: **why don't you stay here in the guestroom.

**Loren called lisa to tell her that mel was staying over at here place tonight. Lisa was okey with it. It was around midnight and they al went to bed. Loren and Eddie wher kissing on bed, when Eddie pulled away.**

**Eddie: **babe are you sure your ready I don't want to force you in to it.

**Loren: **I'm ready babe, I want to.

**Eddie start kissing loren again, when loren was ripping Eddie shirt out. Eddie was smiling at her and was getting lorens dress out. Before Eddie knew it loren had taking his pants out. Eddie still couldn't believe loren was ready.**

**At mk.**

**Nora layed with Max in bed watching tv. When Max started to kiss Nora passionate. Nora couldn't believe what was happening to her, she was so happy.**

**Nora:** Max we need to talk.

**Max: **tell me what is.

**Nora: **when are you moving in with me I can't wait any longer. I want to spend every minute of every day with you.

**Max: **what do you think about tomorrow.

**Nora: **I would love that.

**The next morning Eddie waked up before Loren. And loved to see her laying next to him. She looked so sweet when she was asleep. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. Loren was waking up.**

**Eddie: **hi beautyful.

**Loren: **hi handsome.

**Eddie: **and sleep well?

**Loren: **yes always when you lay next to me babe.

**Loren was getting out of bed when Eddie pulled he back in his arms. He started to kiss her. She loved it. **

**Loren: **I love you so mutch Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **I love you to miss Tate.

** i hope you guys like it. review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood heights or its characters. **

**Family dinner at Rumor.**

**Loren was getting dressed when Mel came in the room. Mel looked a lot better than yesterday. Loren wanted to talk to Mel when her phone went off.**

**Loren: **hello.

**Person: ** hi sweetheart.

**Loren: **hi moms how are you doing.

**Nora: ** I'm doing great. I called to ask you something.

**Loren: **okay you can ask me anything.

**Nora: **okay I was wondering if you and Eddie want to go have dinner with us tonight at Rumor.

**Loran: **yes that would be great mom, how about 7.

**Nora: **is good then I will see you to at Rumor tonight. Bye see you later, love you.

**Loren: **bye love you to mom.

**Loren hung up the phone. In between Eddie was dressed and was talking to Mel. Loren walked over to them.**

**Eddie: ** who was that?

**Loren: **that was mom. She asked if we wanted to go have dinner with them tonight at 7.

**Eddie: **I would love that.

**Loren kissed Eddie softly on the lips and pulled away. She knows Eddie could not stand it. So he pulled her back and gave her a passionate kiss back. She always knows how to tease him.**

**At Max apartment.**

**Max just woke up and walk right to Nora for a lovely kiss. Nora was making breakfast for them. Max loved that about Nora.**

**Nora: **good morning sleepy head.

**Max: **good morning beautyful.

**Nora: **I called Loren and Eddie if they want to join us tonight at Rumor for dinner.

**Max: **thanks I almost forgot about it.

**In the evening at Rumor.**

**Loren, Eddie, Nora and Max were sitting on the table waiting for their food. When Loren saw Tyler sitting on a table with Trent. She was wondering what he did with him. Loren walked up to Tyler.**

**Loren: **Tyler what are you doing with my dad.

**Tyler: **what are you talking about your dad, I having dinner with my dad?

**Loren: ** he's not your dad he's mine.

**Trent: **Loren, Tyler uhmm I need to talk to you.

**Loren and Tyler: **okay.

**Trent told the whole story that they were brother and sister. That he was with Tyler's mom before started something with Nora. Loren couldn't believe it, why he never said anything about that.**

**Loren: **why are you telling us that now, why never before.

**Trent: **I don't know, because you saw me with him I guess.

**Tyler: **okay then.

**Loren walked back to their table and told them what Trent told her and Tyler. Nora couldn't believe it. Trent never told her.**

**Nora: **I didn't know that he was with someone else before me honey.

**Loren: **does not matter mom. I have a brother, I always wanted one.

**Eddie: **but its Tyler babe.

**Loren: **so what, he's changing.

**Eddie: **that's rights babe.

**Eddie could not believe that Loren was fine with the fact that Tyler was her brother. He always hated that guy.**

**Loren: ** I think we should give him another change.

**Eddie: **okay just for you than.

**Loren: **thanks babe, I love you!

**Eddie: **I love you to babe.

**Later that evening Loren called Tyler. She was wondering if he wanted to come over to talk about the fact he was her brother. Eddie was not that happy about that.**

**On the phone with Tyler.**

**Loren: **hi Tyler with Loren.

**Tyler: **hi Loren. What can I do for you?

**Loren: **I was wondering if you wanted to come over to talk with me over this brother and sister thing.

**Tyler: **sure I will be there in 10 minutes.

**Loren hung up the phone. Eddie was staring at her. Loren walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss.**

**Eddie: ** and when is he coming over.

**Loren: **he's coming over in 10 minutes babe.

**Eddie: **okay do you want me there or do you want to talk to him alone.

**Loren: **I want you there with me babe.

**Eddie: **okay than I will stay with when is here.

**10 minutes later Tyler was knocking on the door when Eddie opens the door. **

**Tyler: **hi Eddie I'm here to talk to Loren.

**Eddie: ** hi Tyler yes I know. Come on in.

**Loren: **hi Tyler. Fine that you wanted to come over.

**Tyler: **thanks for asking me. I was also thinking to call you, I had never thought you were a sister of me.

**Loren: **I didn't know eider, but I always all wanted a brother.

**Tyler and Loren where talking over that for an hour. When Loren was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. They said there goodbye to each other. Loren walked Tyler true the door. Then Loren and Eddie went to bed. **

**The next morning.**

**Mel was trying to get dressed when her phone started to ring. It was Loren calling her. She took the phone.**

**Mel: **hi Lo.

**Loren: ** hi Mel I need to talk to you about something I found out yesterday.

**Mel: **tell me I get curios.

**Loren: **I found out that Tyler is my brother.

**Mel: **your kidding are you.

**Loren: **no I'm not kidding he is the son of Trent.

**Mel: **that I had never expected.

**Loren: **no me aider, but I'm happy with it.

**Mel: **I know you always wanted a brother and now you have one.

**Loren and Mel where still talking on the phone when Eddie waked up. Eddie saw Loren talking on the phone he went over to her and he did his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Loren hung up the phone and gave Eddie a soft kiss on his lips.**

**Loren:** morning handsome.

**Eddie: **morning babe. How long are you awake?

**Loren: **only half an hour babe.

**Eddie: **okay who where you talking on the phone with.

**Loren: **with Mel I told her that Tyler was my brother.

**Eddie took Loren in his arms and started to kiss her passionate. He loved her so much. He and Loren fell on the bed and start ripping there cloths of.**

**At Mk.**

**Nora and Max were sitting on the bar with a cup of coffee. Nora still couldn't believe that Tyler was Loren's brother. Max was staring at Nora. He saw she was thinking of something.**

**Max: **Nora what are you thinking of babe.

**Nora: **I still can't believe that the fact Tyler and Loren are brother and sister.

**Max: **no me eider**. **But Tyler is changing in to a nice person maybe it's good for him to have a sister like Loren.

**Nora: **yes I think so too. But it's so weird to think Tyler is Loren's brother.

**Max: ** yeah I know. But it's time for breakfast babe are you hungry.

**Nora: **yeah I'm starving.

**Nora and Max went upstairs to the apartment and started to make breakfast. **

**At the office.**

**Jake was working on some papers that need to be done when Loren an Eddie's holiday was over. When all of the sudden Tracey walked in.**

**Tracey: **hi Jake how are you doing.

**Jake: **I'm fine and you.

**Tracey: **I'm fine too.

**Jake: **okay but what are you doing here I thought you were in Chicago with your mom and dad.

**Tracey: **I know but I missed you so much that I came back I want to start over with you if you want that to of course.

**Jake: **Tracey I do want that, but we have so much to talk though first.

**Tracey: **I know babe we have to.

**Tracey and Jake start talking with each other about getting back together. When Jeremy walked in the room. He had an appointment whit Kelly.**

**Jeremy: ** hi Jake is Kelly here somewhere.

**Jake: ** she will be here soon you can wait in the hallway, if you don't mind I need to talk with my wife.

**Jeremy: **of course it's fine I see you later.

**Jake: **later.

**Jeremy went back to the hall when he saw Kelly walking in. he walked over to Kelly.**

**Kelly: ** hi Jeremy sorry I'm late.

**Jeremy: **its fine Kelly I'm just early.

**Jeremy and Kelly where talking about the CD of him and Leah. Kelly had it with her and let Jeremy see it. He thought it was great.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**I was thinking of Mel starting fall I love with Ian or with Tyler.**

**hope you guys like it review please..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Dinner at Eddie and Loren's house.**

**Loren and Eddie.**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting on the couch talking about Tyler being the brother of Loren. Eddie was wondering of Loren really was okay with it. **

**Eddie: **babe are you okay with the fact that Tyler is you brother, you seem great about it. But are you really okay with it.

**Loren: **yes I'm okay with it, I really want to get to know him better.

**Eddie: **okay why don't you invite him over to dinner at our place?

**Loren: **yes I will love that thank you babe.

**Loren called Tyler to invite him to dinner.**

**Tyler: **hi sis.

**Loren: **hi Tyler I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight to have dinner at our place.

**Tyler: **I would love that.

**Loren: **okay I will see you tonight at 7 byes.

**Tyler: **see you tonight.

**Loren hung up the phone and told Eddie that Tyler was coming to dinner. Eddie gave Loren a passionate kiss. He loved her so much. **

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was getting ready it was half 7 he need to go for dinner at Loren's. When he got a message from Chloe. Tyler called Chloe.**

**Tyler: **hi Chloe.

**Chloe: **hi Tyler I was wondering if you wanted to come over to watch a movie with me.

**Tyler: **sorry Chloe I'm going to Eddie and Loren.

**Chloe: **why are you going to them?

**Tyler: **because Loren is my sister that why.

**Chloe: **you're kidding me Loren is not your sister.

**Tyler: **I'm not kidding Chloe she is my sister we have the same dad. Oh and I want you to leave them alone, I don't want my sister to get hurt.

**Chloe: **OMG Tyler I'm still are trying to get her away from Eddie, I'm not stopping because she is your sister.

**Tyler: **well than you have a problem with me to.

**Tyler hung up the phone he was angry and not a little bit. He hates Chloe for saying that. He was ready and stepped in the car to go to his sister.**

**Back at Loren and Eddie.**

**Eddie: **so are you almost ready with dinner, he will be so here.

**Loren: **yes I'm ready, I hope he will like it.

**Eddie: ** I'm sure he will like it babe.

**There was a knock at the door. Eddie went to open the door and there was Tyler. ****Eddie let Tyler in.**

**Tyler:** hi Eddie, hi Loren.

**Eddie/ Loren: **hi Tyler.

**Loren: **dinner is ready we can go sit on the table.

**Tyler, Eddie and Loren where sitting on the table and were eating dinner and were talking about all kinds of things. They were having a great time. It was almost midnight when Tyler went back home. Loren was tired and went to bed together with Eddie.**

**The next morning.**

**Eddie and Loren were on their way to Jake's office. When they saw Jeremy talking to Kelly. Loren and Eddie walked over to them.**

**Loren: ** hi Kelly.

**Kelly: **hi Loren, hi Eddie.

**Eddie: **hi Kelly. Hi Jeremy long time no see.

**Jeremy: **hi Eddie your right long time no see.

**Loren: ** so you are the Jeremy that kept Eddie safe.

**Jeremy: **yes and you must be Loren. I heard al lot about you.

**Loren: **and where is your sister Leah if I'm right.

**Jeremy: **she is not here anymore.

**Eddie: **what do you mean she is not here anymore?

**Jeremy: **the last time she was here to give our CD to Jake she had a car accident on her way back to home. She didn't make it.

**Eddie/ Loren: **ow I'm so sorry Jeremy.

**Jeremy: **thanks guys, and Loren Leah had written a letter for you I have it with me. I don't know what it is but she said I needed to give it to because I was the one that would come here for give the CD to Kelly. But I never thought she wouldn't be here anymore when I gave it to you.

**Loren: **thanks Jeremy I would read it when I'm home.

**Eddie and Loren went in the office of Jake to talk to him. When they were ready with talking to Jake they went to go home again. Were Loren was reading the letter that Leah had writing to her.**

**Letter:**

**Leah: ** hi Loren I did not meet you yet but I wanted to tell you something. I don't know if Eddie said anything about it to you, but when he was with me at the hotel we kissed. I think if I come over there again I want to get Eddie and I don't like it that you are with him. I will do anything to get Eddie to break up with you. So if you are smart you would break up with him. Love Leah.

**Eddie: **what said Leah in the letter?

**Loren: ** (crying) well she said that you to kiss and that she would do anything to break us op. I'm really glad she's dead. But I'm mad at you that you would kiss her.

**Eddie: **I never kissed her she kissed me and I pulled away I don't like her.

**Loren. (Crying) **okay I believe you.

**Eddie: **babe I love you and only you.

**Loren: **I love you to babe.

**Eddie pulled Loren close and starts kissing her. It was so passionate. Loren threw her legs around Eddie. Eddie walks upstairs to their bedroom. They had al great night.**

**The next morning.**

**Mel was with Loren in the mall shopping. Eddie had a friend over at there place, Ian came to viset him. **

**Eddie: **hi Ian long time no see, when did you came in town.

**Ian: **hi mate yes indeed. Yesterday I came to LA.

**Eddie: **great I needed to talk to you about something.

**Ian:** well mate tell me.

**Eddie: **I was wondering if you want to help me with getting this place romantic and help me cook an amazing meal for Loren, I want to ask her to marry me.

**Ian: **that's great I love to help you with it.

**Ian and Eddie where bizzy to get everything done before Loren get's home. Eddie got Mel to hold Loren bizzy till they where done.**

**At MK.**

**Nora and Max where sitting at the bar. When they got a call from Tyler.**

**Tyler: **hi Max I need to talk to you about something important.

**Max: **well tell me what it is.

**Tyler: **I have proof that will put Chloe in prison for killing Kate.

**Max: **really I was hoping to find something are you sure it's good proof.

**Tyler: **it's all you need to get her in prison.

**Max: **great, but when did you decide to help us with it.

**Tyler: **Loren is my sister I don't want Chloe to hurt her.

**Max talked to Tyler about it and told him to give it all to the police.**

**At Loren and Mel.**

**They where is a café to get something to drink. When Mel get's a call from Eddie. He told her that everything was ready that they can come home.**

**Mel: **we have to go get one more thing than we go home.

**Loren: **okay what do we need to get.

**Mel: **well some sexy lingerie for you to were for Eddie.

**Loren: **well I like that idea, with store do we need to go.

**Mel: **I know, follow me.

**Mel took Loren to the best lingerie shop. They were looking for something really sexy. Then they were on their way back to the penthouse.**

**At the penthouse.**

**Eddie was talking to Ian about how glad he was he wanted to help him with this. Loren put the key in the door and that was the sign for Ian to go to the guestroom. Loren walked in and saw what Eddie had done to the place she loved it.**

**Loren: **I love it is so beautyful babe.

**Eddie: **I'm happy you like it babe.

**Loren: **why did you do all this, are there any people coming over or so.

**Eddie laugh when he kissed Loren and took her do the dining table. She saw candles. She loved everything about it. They were sitting when Ian served the food.**

**Loren: **hi Ian.

**Ian: **hi Loren. Enjoy your evening.

**Loren: **well thanks Ian.

**Ian walked away to let them have a romantic dinner together. After dinner Loren looked at Eddie and was shocked to see what he was doing. Eddie went down on one knee.**

**Loren: **what are you doing babe.

**Eddie: **well babe you know how much I love you, and there is no one else I want to be with. The first time I saw you I never thought that you would love me the way you do. I never want to be without you anymore. So beautyful would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?

**Loren: (crying) **yes babe yes yes yes.

**Eddie did the ring around her finger and stood op, he pulled Loren close to him and started to kiss her passionate.**

**hope you guys like it. please review..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Eddie's song for Loren.**

**The next day.**

**Loren was so happy that Eddie asked her to marry him. But when she woke up Eddie was not in bed anymore, she heard music that was coming from the living room. So she walked to the living room where she found Eddie behind the piano. And she gave Eddie a sweet kiss.**

**Loren: **hi babe.

**Eddie: **hi babe.

**Loren: **what song are you working on?

**Eddie: **a new one babe, you can hear it when it's done.

**Loren: **okay, but we need to go to the office Jake wants to talk to us about our new album.

**Eddie and Loren walked out the apartment to go to the office.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Mel was having breakfast when Nora called her. Mel took up the phone.**

**Mel: **hallo.

**Nora: **hi Mel.

**Mel: **oh hi Nora how are you doing.

**Nora: **great and you Mel.

**Mel: **I'm just fine. What's going on?

**Nora: **Mel I wanted to ask you something.

**Nora and Mel were talking about a surprise party for Loren's 19****th**** birthday.**

**At the office.**

**Jake was talking to Tracey, when Loren and Eddie came in the office. Eddie was surprised to see Tracey there, because he knew she broke up with Jake before they went to Loren's concert in NY.**

**Eddie: **hi Jake, Tracey.

**Jake/ Tracey: **hey you guy's.

**Eddie: **Tracey what are you doing here, I thought you were in Chicago.

**Tracey: **yeah I was, but I wanted Jake back I missed him so much.

**Eddie: **well it's great to see you two together again.

**Tracey: **me too. So you must be the one that won Eddie's contest. You must be Loren.

**Loren: **yes I am, nice to finally meet you Tracey.

**Tracey: **nice to meet you to Loren.

**Jake talked to Loren and Eddie about the album. He was thinking about them doing an album together. There were enough songs to make that happen the only thing he needed were s duets. Loren and Eddie thought it was a great idea and that they were going to work on the duets.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was talking to Max about the surprise party idea for Loren's birthday she had. And she was wondering if she could use MK for it.**

**Max: **yeah that's a great idea.

**Nora: **okay now we just need to keep Loren away from MK till tomorrow night.

**Max: **I already know how to do that.

**Max got his phone and called Eddie.**

**Max: **he son, I need to ask you something.

**Eddie: **what's going on dad?

**Max: **I need you to keep Loren away from MK till tomorrow night.

**Eddie: **yeah I can do that. Let me guess, is this about Loren's birthday.

**Max: **yes it is.

**Max and Eddie were talking about all of the things that needed to be done for the party. In the mean time Loren was talking to Jake and Tracey about how she loved the idea to do together an album. Eddie hung up the phone and walked back to Loren and gave her a passionate kiss. After an hour Eddie and Loren went back home.**

**At the apartment.**

**Eddie was taking a shower. When there was a knock on the door Loren opened the door. It was Mel.**

**Mel: ** he Lo.

**Loren: **he Mel. How are you doing?

**Mel: **I'm doing just fine, and you how are you doing.

**Loren: ** I'm really great. I need to show you something you would love it.

**Loren showed Mel her engagement ring.**

**Mel: **is this real or am I dreaming.

**Loren: **its real Mel he asked me to marry him and I said thousand times yes.

**Mel: **that's great I'm so happy for you Lo.

**Eddie walked in the living room and saw Mel really happy. He was thinking why she was so happy.**

**Eddie: **he Mel and why are you so happy.

**Mel: ** I saw the ring on Lo's finger I'm so happy for you two.

**Eddie: **well tanks Mel.

**At the police station.**

**Tyler went to the police to give them the evidence that Chloe was the one that drove the car that killed Katy. **

**Police man: **well thanks Tyler. But how did you get all of this evidence about Chloe.

**Tyler: **well I had it before but Chloe had destroyed it. So I had to find this entire over again. I really wanted Chloe to get what she deserves for killing Katy so that why I have all of this.

**Police man: **alright thanks you saved us a lot of work I will take care of it right away.

**Tyler: **great I could help officer.

**Tyler went back home and called Max.**

**Tyler: **hi max I have gave the police all that they needed to get Chloe.

**Max: **okay what they said about it.

**Tyler: **they thank me for it and said that they would take care it right away.

**Max: **thanks Tyler.

**Tyler: **no problem.

**Max hung up the phone. Less than a minute later his phone ring again.**

**Max: **hello.

**Person: **hi Max this is the police.

**Max: **what can I do for you guys?

**Police man: **I have great news for you. We can arrest Chloe for killing your wife.

**Max: **that's great officer really thanks allot.

**Max hung up the phone and told Nora right away the news. She was really happy for him. Max called Eddie to tell him the good news to.**

**Max: **he son I have some great news to tell you.

**Eddie: **what is the news tell me.

**Max: **the police have enough evidence **to** arrest Chloe for killing your mom.

**Eddie: **really that's great pops. There is something I wanted to ask you.

**Max: **what do you want?

**Eddie: **I was wondering if you want to set up the stage so I can sing my song for Loren that I wrote for her.

**Max: **yeah sure she would love that.

**Eddie hung up the phone. And went downstairs to Loren. Loren was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon on TV. Eddie went sitting next to her and pulled Loren on his lap and started to kiss her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**Loren's surprise party.**

**At Loren and Eddie.**

**Loren was awake and was looking at Eddie she thought it was so sweet how he looked like when he was a sleep. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. Eddie slowly woke up, and saw Loren stare at him.**

**Eddie: **morning beautyful.

**Loren: **morning handsome.

**Eddie: ** how long are you already awake?

**Loren: **about half an hour.

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss and wished her a happy birthday and gave her diamond bracelet. Loren loved it and kissed Eddie more passionate than normal.**

**At MK.**

**Nora and Max where still bizzy with everything for the surprise party for Loren they had still a lot of things to do.**

**Nora: **I hope she will love it.

**Max: **I know she would love it.

**Nora: **I hope so.

**Max: **yeah what do we still need to do for this to be ready for tonight?

**Nora told him everything that still needed to be done. Max thought it was time to set up the stage for Eddie so he can sing his song for Loren.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Mel was looking in her closet for something to were for the surprise party she couldn't find anything, she needs to go to the mall to buy something new.**

**Mel: **dad can I get some money; I need to go to the mall to get something to weir for Loren's surprise party.

**Gus: **don't you have anything in your closet that you could weir.

**Mel: **no nothing.

**Gus: **well okay than here is some money, be careful.

**Mel went to the mall for a nice outfit to do on for the party. When she came in the store she saw Loren.**

**Mel: **hi Lo.

**Loren: **hi Mel what are you doing here, don't you have enough clothes in you closet already.

**Mel: (laughing) **yeah I do but I want something new.

**Loren: (laughing) **well what you want.

**Mel: **I want a dress for a special day.

**Loren: **for a special day?

**Mel: **yeah my dad and mom what's to take us to have a family dinner tonight?

**Loren: **okay that's great.

**Mel couldn't say anything about her birthday because if she talked about it she could say something about the surprise they have for her. She is not good in keeping secrets for her best friend.**

**At Eddie's apartment.**

**Eddie was getting his song ready that he wrote for Loren. When there was a knock on the door. It was Ian.**

**Ian: **hi mate.

**Eddie: **hi Ian.

**Ian: **how are you doing?

**Eddie: **just great and you?

**Ian: **I'm fine. And exited for the party for Loren tonight.

**Eddie: **yes I'm. I have a song for her that I go sing to her on the party.

**Ian: **I think she would love it. Can I listing to the song.

**Eddie: **yeah why not.

**Eddie let Ian hear the song. Ian thought it was great and that Loren would love it he knew it for sure. Few minutes later Loren came home from shopping she had Mel with her.**

**Loren: **hi babe, hi Ian.

**Eddie/ Ian: **hi.

**Mel: **hi you guys.

**Eddie: **so Loren go get ready we have to go in about an hour.

**Loren: **weir we need to go.

**Eddie: **you will see.

**Loren went upstairs to get ready. When she came down everybody was dressed to go to a party. She was wondering what was going on. Where are they going why don't they want to tell me. They left to go to MK. Loren was still asking to them were they weir going. Mel was the whole ride talking to Ian, she thought he was really sweet and she wanted to get to know him better. **

**At MK.**

**Loren was wondering what they were doing at the MK club. Are Nora and Max coming to she was thinking. When they walked inside she was surprised to see what they had done for her. She couldn't believe it they had to this without her knowing. How had Mel kept this a secret for her?**

**Everybody: **surprise happy birthday Loren.

**Loren: (laughing) **thanks you guys.

**Loren watch around the club and saw Jake, Tracey, Tyler and some of her friends of school. She was so happy they do this for her. Then she saw Eddie walking to the stage, what is he going to do. Is he going to sing for me that song I wanted to her but he wouldn't sing it to her at home?**

**Eddie: ** happy birthday babe, I have made this song just for you I hope you love it.

**Eddie started to sing.**

I ... I Am Alike  
A Lot Like You  
Oh Like You

I Do What I Want  
And I Want You  
Oh Want You

I Learned All That I Need To Know  
To Understand I Love You So  
You Get Me  
I Get You  
We Get Us

I Can't Explain It Anymore  
I'm Not Too Young To Know For Sure  
You Get Me  
I Get You  
We Get Us

I Didn't Know What I Was  
Didn't Know What I Wanted From Love  
But Know I Know That I'm Right  
Even If You Won't Have Me I Don't Care

Because I'm  
Really In Love  
Really In Love  
I Am Falling Really In Love

Really In Love  
Really In Love  
I Have Fallen Really In Love

(In Love)  
When You're Saying My Name  
(In Love)  
Know It's Not The Same  
(In Love)  
I'm Down On my Knees  
Please Don't Go

You... You Live Alone  
And I Do Too  
I Really Really Really Really Want You

You've Got No Things You Need To Say  
The Love I Have Won't Go Away  
You Get Me  
I Get You  
We Get Us

I Didn't Know What I Was  
Didn't Know What I Wanted From Love  
But Now I Know That I'm Right  
Even If You Won't Have Me I'll Keep Trying

'Cause I'm Really In Love  
Really In Love  
Really In Love  
I Am Falling Really In Love

Really In Love  
Really In Love  
I Have Fallen Really In Love

(In Love)  
When You're Saying My Name  
(In Love)  
Know It's Know It's Not The Same  
(In Love)  
I'm Down On My Knees  
Please Please

**(Andrew W.K: really in love.)**

**Loren loved it she was crying the whole time he was singing the song. Eddie walked down the stage to Loren and kissed her.**

**They were parting all night. It was a great day Loren had never thought they would do this for her.**

**The next day.**

**Chloe was just getting dressed when her phone went over. She answer it.**

**Chloe: **hello.

**Person: **hi Chloe I need to say you something.

**Chloe: **well what do you have to say to me Dylan.

**Dylan: **If I were you I would leave now I heard the police have enough evidence to arrest you for killing Katy Duran.

**Chloe: **what you don't mean that.

**Dylan: **sorry Chloe but I do mean it.

**Chloe: **OMG I need to get out of here, but where would I go I can't go to my mom because the police would look for me there to.

**Dylan: **you need to go out of the country Chloe.

**Chloe: **I know I need to. But al that I have is in LA and in Fresno.

**Chloe hung up her phone and stared packing her thing she needed. She walked out of her apartment and in to her car when she drove off she saw police stepping out of the car and walking to her place. She was just in time to get away. But where was she going she had no idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Chloe on the run.**

**Chloe was now on the run for about 4 days. She was thinking of who had given the police the evidence to make them arrest her. She was thinking of Tyler but she knew he wouldn't do that because he was in the car to when the accident happened. Chloe got her phone and called Tyler.**

**Chloe: **hi Tyler.

**Tyler: **hi Chloe where are you.

**Chloe: **I'm on the run for the police they have enough evidence for arresting me for killing Katy. Where are you?

**Tyler: **I'm home why?

**Chloe: ** you should run to if they know about me they know about you to.

**Tyler: (laughing) **if they knew about me I was already in prison.

**Chloe couldn't believe that they didn't look for Tyler. Why don't they know he was with her in the car when it happened?**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren and Eddie are eating breakfast. They had an amazing day with the party for Loren they have thought about that day a lot lately, Loren loved the song he wrote for her. Loren still needed to tell Nora and Max that Eddie asked her to marry him, but she doesn't know how or when. They also heard that Chloe was on the run for the police.**

**Eddie: **what are you thinking of babe?

**Loren: **I just hope they will find Chloe, so she gets what she deserve for killing your mom.

**Eddie: **they will find her and she will go to prison.

**Loren: **yeah I know I'm just worried that she will try again to get us to break up babe.

**Eddie: **don't worry you're the only one for me and nothing is going to break us.

**Loren: **I love you so much babe.

**Eddie: **I love you to beautyful.

**Eddie and Loren were sitting on the couch and were talking about all kinds of things. They really had fun.**

**At MK.**

**Nora and Max were grabbing a drink on the bar and were talking about Chloe. How could it happen that she could run away from the police so long they couldn't understand it? She thought they would have her by now but no, the still are looking for her.**

**Nora: **what is going too happened if they don't find her.

**Max: **I don't know, but I'm sure they would find her.

**Nora: **I hope so, I can stand that there is still an opportunity she can do something to hurt Eddie or Loren.

**Max: **I know but they are fine and they are safe babe. Nothing can happen to them.

**Nora: **yeah I know.

**At Chloe.**

**Chloe was still driving around in her car looking for some place she could stay for a while, some where they don't going to look for her. ** **She doesn't want to stay in prison for the rest off her live. She was a model it does not look good for her if she was in prison. Chloe called Dylan.**

**Chloe: **hi Dylan I was wondering if you could help me with something.

**Dylan: **what can I do for you babe.

**Chloe: **can you get me some money I can't take anything from my bank.

**Dylan: **yeah how much do you need?

**Chloe: **I don't know enough to get through this month I guess.

**Dylan: **I can get you 2 thousand for now okay.

**Chloe: **its okay thanks a lot.

**Chloe hung up the phone and found a motel where she can stay for a while. She gets out the car and checked in on another name at the motel. She had Dylan called to let him know where she was. He was on his way to give her the money.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was watching TV when is phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was Chloe again who was calling him.**

**Tyler: **hi Chloe what do you want.

**Chloe: **hi Tyler I was wondering if you can give me some money so I can get something to eat and to get in a motel.

**Tyler: **how much do you need?

**Chloe: **I don't know.

**Tyler was thinking if he knew where she was he could give the information to the police.**

**Tyler: **is a thousand enough for now.

**Chloe: **yeah I think so.

**Tyler: **where are you than I come bring it to you?

**Chloe told Tyler where she was without thinking he could give the location to the police. Tyler hung up the phone and called the police right after.**

**Police: **hello.

**Tyler: **hello I got a call from Chloe she told me where she is right now.

**Police: **where is she right now?

**Tyler told the police where she was. The police told they are going tomorrow to that address. Tyler hung up the phone and went watching TV again.**

**At Loren's and Eddie's penthouse. **

**Eddie and Loren where having dinner. They were laughing and talking about their new album what was coming out soon. She was happy they could do an album together she had never thought that was possible.**

**Loren: **I'm so happy that we are making an album together. We just need one more duet and each one single alone.

**Eddie: **yeah I'm happy about that to. But I was thinking to put the song I sang to you at your birthday on it to.

**Loren: **I would love it. Than I can hear it every time I want to.

**Eddie: **you don't need to listening to the CD when you want to listening to it you can ask me and I will sing it for you.

**Loren: (laughing) **that will be even better.

**Eddie: **that I thought.

**Eddie and Loren where talking about an hour when Eddie's phone rang. He took his phone and takes the call. It was Tyler.**

**Eddie: **hi Tyler what is going on?

**Tyler: **I have some great news for you guys.

**Eddie: **well tell me.

**Tyler: **well Chloe called me and told me where she was staying so I told the police and they are going to there tomorrow morning.

**Eddie: **that's great but she still can go some were else in the mean while.

**Tyler: **no she doesn't. Because I say to her that I would bring her some cash tomorrow.

**Eddie: **that's smart of you. Thanks a lot.

**Tyler: **no thanks did it with pleasure.

**Eddie hung up the phone and told Loren the great news. She was so happy about it finally she gets what she deserves. **

**Loren: **that's great babe, finally.

**Eddie: **yeah finally.

**Loren: **I go call Max and mom and tell them the news.

**Eddie: **okay is good babe.

**Loren called the mom and told her what Eddie told her. Her mom was happy about the fact that they have found her.**

**Nora: **that's great news honey.

**Loren: **tell me about it. She gets finally what she deserves.

**Nora: **I know.

**Loren: **do you tell Max or need I to call him to.

**Nora: **I will tell him I'm at his place right now.

**Loren: **okay bye have fun tonight.

**Nora: **bye honey.

**Nora hung up the phone and walked over to Max:**

**Nora: **hi babe Loren told me some great news.

**Max: **what kind of news.

**Nora: **the police know where Chloe is.

**Max: **well finally.

**Nora: **yeah they go get her the first thing in the morning.

**It was late so they went to bed. They talked a little while and finally fell asleep.**

**The next morning.**

**The police was getting ready to leave to get Chloe. They had a long ride to go. They didn't want to waste any time.**

**Eddie called the police to ask if they wanted to call them if they arrested her. The police told them they would do that. He was so tired he did not sleep a lot with all of this in his mind. He wanted her finally in prison. Now it was hoping that Chloe was still there when the police came. But he knows at the and she always going to get what she deserves. No matter how long it's going to take. He looked over to Loren she was still asleep, he loved watching her sleep it makes him calm on time like this. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. And went back lying next to her. Pulling her in to his arms. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**Trouble in paradise.**

**The police was almost at the motel where Chloe should be. When they came at the motel they didn't find Chloe, was she already gone or was she gone to get some food. The police stayed near the motel to watch if Chloe came back. In the mean while Eddie and Loren were at the office to talk to Jake. Eddie was recording the song he wrote for Loren so they could put it on the album.**

**Loren: **I love this song.

**Jake: **yeah me to. I'm glad he decides to put it on the album.

**Loren: **I know.

**Jake: **I didn't even know he hat wrote this song until your birthday, that was the first I heard it.

**Loren: **me to.

**Loren and Jake went back listening to the song. When Eddie was done Jake needed to talk to him. Loren was headed over to Mel she had enough of the office.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Mel was getting dressed she knows Loren would be there soon. When she walked out of the room there was a knock on the door. Mel opens it. Loren was already there.**

**Mel: **hi Lo.

**Loren: **hi Mel.

**Mel: **so what are we going to do today?

**Loren: **I don't know we could go over to my house to watch some movies.

**Mel: **yeah that's a great idea. Its bin a long time sins we did that.

**Loren and Mel were going to the apartment. When they dot there Loren saw a package for her. She opens it and was shocked at what she saws. **

**Mel: **what is it Lo?

**Loren: **pictures from Chloe and Eddie.

**Mel: **what's the date on the pictures?

**Loren: **they say a day before Chloe got on the run for the police.

**Mel: **what that's not possible.

**Loren: **I hope so.

**Mel: **me to. We asked Eddie when he is coming back from the office. He may say what is going on and why he is on the pictures with Chloe.

**Loren: **yeah you're right.

**Mel: **I always am.

**Loren: (laughing) **almost always.

**Mel and Loren weir watching all the photo's when Eddie came in the house. He was wondering what they were doing. Then he saw the pictures and was shocked.**

**Eddie: **hi babe, Mel.

**Loren: **hi.

**Mel: **hi.

**Eddie: **what's going on here?

**Loren: **well you have something to explain to me.

**Eddie: **what do I need to explain there is nothing wrong so far I know?

**Loren: **well you need to explain all of the pictures to me. They were taken before Chloe was on the run for the police. So what were you doing with her?

**Eddie: **I never was with her before she was on the run. I don't know where the pictures from.

**Loren: **well I don't believe it. The date on the pictures is the day before Chloe was running so.

**Eddie: **I really didn't visit Chloe I promise you babe.

**Loren: **I'm going to stay at my mom's house for a while. So you can think of the reason you was at Chloe's apartment.

**Loren took Mel by the arm and went to her mom's house. She couldn't believe Eddie would lay to her about the pictures. She was so angry at him.**

**Loren: **how could he laid to me about it Mel?

**Mel: **I don't know but are you sure he was not telling the truth about it Lo. You maybe know he was telling you the truth, but you just could not believe some sent you those pictures to make you leave Eddie for it. Someone like Chloe maybe.

**Loren: **I know I just need some time to think about all of this. I will send a text when I'm home.

**Mel: **okay but you love him too much to let him go. Maybe you should go home tonight and talk with him about it.

**Loren: **that's the best idea I think.

**Loren and Mel were at the house and Loren chose to call Eddie instead. She told him she would be home tonight and that she was not angry at him. She told him she loved him and hung up the phone. And went in the house. There was no one home. Nora was still over at Max. She and Mel went sitting on the couch and finally watch a move what they had planned before all of the pictures. **

**At Eddie's.**

**Eddie was sitting on the couch thinking how or who those pictures had made. He knows they aren't real. So they had to come from Chloe who else would have done that. She was the only one that wanted them to break up because she couldn't have him so nobody may have him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door Eddie thought it was Loren but when he opens it he saw Ian.**

**Ian: **hi mate.

**Eddie: **hi Ian.

**Ian: **how are you?

**Eddie: **could be better. And you?

**Ian: **I'm fine. What is going on?

**Eddie: **someone had created pictures that I was whit Chloe before she was running from the police, now Loren is at her mom's house because of it.

**Ian: **I'm so sorry mate. Do you have any idea who could have done that?

**Eddie: **I was thinking of Chloe, because she wants me back. And she thought Loren stood in her way.

**Ian: **I hate that bitch; I hope she got arrested soon.

**Eddie: **yeah me to mate.

**Ian: **do you have any idea when Loren is going to be back, or didn't she say anything to you at all?

**Eddie: **she called me and says she would come home tonight, that she needed some time alone to think.

**Ian: **okay. That's great she is coming back and not staying away.

**Ian and Eddie were talking about who send those pictures when Loren walked in the living room. Eddie ran at her and gave her a passionate kiss. He thought she was going to leave him.**

**Eddie: **hi babe I'm glad your back.

**Loren: **me to I just needed some time to think.

**Eddie: **that I understand babe, how are you doing now?

**Loren: **I'm fine babe, I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you to babe.

**Loren: **did you find out who send those pictures babe?

**Eddie: **Ian and I thinking that it was Chloe.

**Loren: **I hate her. I'm glad that we are okay again. I never going to leave you.

**Eddie: **I know babe I never leave you to.

**Eddie and Loren where talking about all kinds of things. Ian joints them and they watched some TV together. Loren started to a little lightheaded; she didn't understand how and where that came from. Eddie saw that Loren was a little pale.**

**Eddie: **babe are you okay you look a little pale?

**Loren: **I feel a little lightheaded I don't know why.

**Eddie: **go lay in bed, maybe you feel a lot better when you get a little more sleep.

**Loren: **yeah I think that I need to go lay down.

**Eddie took Loren and brought her to bed. He gives her a kiss on her fore head, and walked down to Ian. Who was still watching TV?**

**Ian: **how is she doing?

**Eddie: **I don't know. She is a sleep now. Hopefully she feels okay tomorrow.

**Ian: **I hope so too.

**Eddie: **yeah so what are you watching on TV.

**Ian: **I don't know some kind of documentary.

**Eddie went back sitting on the couch and watches some TV together with Ian. Ian and Eddie were each in their own thoughts. They really hoped Loren will feel better tomorrow. Loren came back down really pale looking.**

**Eddie: **babe you really need to go to bed. You don't look good.

**Loren: **I know I need to get something to drink.

**Eddie: **okay go sit on the couch than I get you something to drink.

**Loren: **thanks babe.

**Eddie went in the kitchen to get Loren something to drink when Ian called his name. He ran back to the living room. He saw Loren lying on the floor. He walked over to her and pulled her up and brought her to the couch. Loren woke up.**

**Eddie: **babe what is going on?

**Loren: **I don't know I just don't feel okay, a little lightheaded nothing else.

**Eddie: **okay you need to go back to bed I will bring something to drink to you upstairs.

**Loren went back to bed. Eddie brought her something to drink. He really felt bad that there was nothing he could do for her. He thought if she is not feeling okay tomorrow she needs to go to the GP. I don't want anything bad happen to her. He gave her a kiss and went back to Ian to tell him everything he thought if she is not feeling better tomorrow. Ian was thinking the same about it. He felt terrible that he couldn't do anything to help her. They went to bed, because Eddie couldn't leave Loren alone he needed to be with her. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**Loren gets really sick.**

**The next morning.**

**Loren was feeling so sick that she couldn't get out of bed. She thought she had the flu. She hated it when she was sick, she could not do anything. Eddie woke up and saw that Loren was still pale.**

**Eddie: **babe how are you feeling, you still look pale?

**Loren: **I really don't feel okay, I think I have the flu.

**Eddie: **well than I call Jake and let him cancel everything we have on or agenda.

**Loren: **thanks babe, but you don't need to stay home because I'm sick you have a signing session for you fans today.

**Eddie: **I know but I'm staying home with you. You have to stay in bed and I will not feel great when I'm not home with you.

**Loren: **okay babe your right.

**Loren fell back a sleep. Eddie had his arm around her, she was really warm and shivering. He was thinking to watch this a day and if it tomorrow wasn't over he would go to the hospital with her.**

**At MK.**

**Max and Nora ware asleep when one of the phone's went off. Nora woke up to get the phone. It was Eddie.**

**Nora: **hi Eddie.

**Eddie: **hi Nora.

**Nora: **what is going on?

**Eddie: **there is something with Loren she is really sick and I don't know what it is. But when its tomorrow not getting better I take her to the hospital.

**Nora: **okay I'm coming over with Max to take a look at her.

**Eddie: **okay see you soon.

**Nora: **see you soon.

**Nora woke up Max and told him what was going on. Max jumped out of bed and was getting dressed. He wanted to get over there as fast as fast as he could.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Mel was wondering why Loren didn't call yet. Normal she called me every morning. Is something wrong? Is she bizzy with work? She didn't know.**

**Mel: **hi mom did Loren called on the house phone?

**Lisa: **no not that I know of maybe you should ask your dad.

**Mel: **okay I will ask him.

**Mel walked over to her dad.**

**Mel:** dad do you know if Loren called on the house phone?

**Gus: **no she did not call. Why?

**Mel: **normal she called me by now, but she didn't.

**Gus: **maybe she is bizzy with work honey.

**Mel: **yeah probably she is.

**Mel walked to her room to get dressed. Thinking that Loren will call her when she was done with her work.**

**Back at Eddie and Loren.**

**Nora and Max were knocking on the door. Eddie went to the door to open it.**

**Nora: **hi Eddie.

**Max: **hi son.

**Eddie: **hi you guys.

**Nora: **where is Loren?

**Eddie: **she is in bed asleep.

**Nora: **okay I will check on her when she is awake.

**Max: **how is she doing now?

E**ddie: **not good. She is really warm and shivering a lot.

**They went sitting on the couch when all of the sudden they hear Loren call for Eddie. All three run upstairs.**

**Loren: **what are you two doing here?

**Nora and Max: **Eddie called and said that you were sick so we are coming to check on you.

**Loren: **okay.

**Eddie: **what's wrong you called me?

**Loren: **I'm really not feeling well I'm feeling dizzy and I feel nauseous.

**Eddie: **do you need anything to drink or to eat babe.

**Loren: **I'm hungry so something to eat sounds great.

**Eddie went down to get loren something to eat. Max and Nora were sitting on the bed next to Loren, talking with her about what she did before she was feeling so sick.**

**Nora: **do you have any idea what you did or eat that you're so sick now.

**Loren: **no I have no idea.

**Nora: **maybe you have the flu, but I'm not sure of it.

**Loren: **I hope it's the flu.

**Eddie came back up and gave loren something to eat. When she was done she went back sleeping. Nora, Max and Eddie walked down stairs. They talked al little while and then Nora and Max went back home.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Mel was starting to get worried she didn't hear all day from Loren. She was wondering what was going on with her. She walked down stairs to talk with her mom and dad about it and what she should do.**

**Mel: **mom, dad I have still not heard anything from Loren what should I do.

**Gus: **maybe she is very bizzy honey. You should wait till tomorrow if you don't hear from her than you could call her.

**Mel: **your probably right dad, I'm worried about nothing.

**Lisa: **it's normal that you are worried. You normally talk every day. But I'm sure she is to bizzy with her music.

**Mel: **I know.

**Lisa: **you can sit down dinner is almost ready.

**Mel: **okay, I'm hungry.

**Mel and her family were having dinner, but they were all thinking why Loren didn't call yet. The thought she was to bizzy with her work. But they all had a feeling that there was something wrong. Normally she would call Mel despite that she was working.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was making some dinner for him when his phone went off. It was Mel.**

**Tyler: **hi Mel. What is going on?

**Mel: **I was wondering if you did heard anything from Loren she didn't call me today?

**Tyler: **no I haven't heard anything from her. She said she would call me today but nothing yet.

**Mel: **I think she is just to bizzy with her work. The music work is not that easy.

**Tyler: **yeah maybe, she will call tomorrow I know it for sure.

**Mel: **I hope so.

**Mel hung up the phone. She went upstairs to go on the internet. She hoped that her new video was a hit on her blog.**

**Back at Loren and Eddie.**

**Eddie was lying on the bed with Loren in his arms. He could not do anything, so he wanted to be there for her so much as he could.**

**Eddie: **babe do you need anything?

**Loren: **no babe all I need is you.

**Eddie: **babe I love you so much. I cannot live without you anymore.

**Loren: **I love you to babe. You mean the world to me.

**Eddie: **you need to go sleeping babe. Your too tired.

**Loren: **I know, but I don't want to sleep.

**Eddie: **I know. But I will stay with you all the time.

**Loren went back to sleep. Eddie was looking over her for if something would happen. He didn't know what loren had and that worried him.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was so worried that she didn't know what was going on with loren. She didn't know what to do about it, all she knew was if it wasn't getting better tomorrow they would take her to the hospital. **

**Nora: **I can't take it not knowing what's wrong with Loren.

**Max: ** I know babe. If it isn't better tomorrow we take her to the hospital that's all we can do for now.

**Nora: **I know but I'm so worried that it would be bad.

**Max: ** I know babe. I hope it is nothing serious.

**Nora: **me to.

**Max was really worried he couldn't that it that he can't do anything for her and Eddie. But Eddie would take good care of her that he know for sure.**

**At the office.**

**Jake was not happy about the fact he had to cancel everything today. But he had to because Loren was really sick.**

**Jake: **Kelly did you canceled that interview with Lilly?

**Kelly: **yes that done. I'm wondering what's wrong with Loren, I hope it is nothing really bad.

**Jake: **I hope so to, but there is nothing we could do about it.

**Kelly: **I know I just wish there was something we could do.

**Jake: **I know.

**Jake and Kelly were calling everything to cancel everything when Tracey walked in the office and gave Jake a kiss.**

**Kelly: **hi Tracey how are you?

**Tracey: **I'm just fine and you?

**Kelly: **I'm doing great.

**Tracey: **that's great to hear. Jake do you have time to get breakfast with me?

**Jake: **sorry but I'm to bizzy canceling everything for Loren and Eddie.

**Tracey: **what's wrong?

**Jake: **Loren is really sick and we don't know yet what it is.

**Tracey: **ow that's not good I hope she will be better soon.

**Jake: **me to.

**Tracey walked out of the office. Jake and Kelly went further canceling everything.**

**I hope you guys like it. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**Chloe gets arrested.**

**The police were still watching if Chloe showed up at the motel. She had not checked out yet, so she needed to come back. They were watching it for two days now, hoping she will come back.**

**Back at Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren was still asleep. Eddie was keeping an eye on her because she still doesn't look okay. He was afraid he needed to go to the hospital with her. Eddie yelled for Ian.**

**Ian: **what's wrong mate?

**Eddie: **I was wondering if you could call my dad and Nora to tell them it's still not getting better with Loren.

**Ian: **of course mate I will call them right away.

**Eddie: **thanks mate.

**Ian walked down and called Max. **

**Max: **hello.

**Ian: **hi Max with Ian.

**Max: **hi Ian what can I do for you?

**Ian: **Eddie asked me to call you and tell you Loren is still not getting better.

**Max: **thanks for calling we will be there in 10 minutes.

**Ian: **okay see you soon.

**Max: **see you soon.

**Max hung up the phone and walked to Nora. He told Nora that Loren was still not getting any better.**

**Nora: **we need to go to her right away.

**Max: **I told them we will be there in 10 minutes.

**Nora: **okay let's go.

**Max: **okay.

**Nora and Max stepped in the car. And drove away to Loren.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Mel was now really worried Loren still not called. She walked to her dad.**

**Mel: **dad Loren havened called yet there have to be something wrong with her I know it but what should I do.

**Gus: **I think you should call Eddie or Nora they will know what's going on with her.

**Mel: **yeah great idea dad thanks.

**Gus: **no problem.

**Mel called Eddie because she knew he was always with Loren.**

**Mel: **hi Eddie.

**Eddie: **hi Mel.

**Mel: **where is Loren she didn't call me now for two days.

**Eddie: **well Mel she didn't call you because she is really sick and we don't know what's wrong with her. I probably need to take her to the hospital.

**Mel: **OMG I will be there in 10 minutes.

E**ddie: **okay see you soon.

**Mel walked to her dad and said what was going on. He didn't know what to say. Mel walked out and stepped in her car and drove away.**

**Back at the motel.**

**The police were about to drive away when they saw Chloe walking up to her room. They stepped out of the car and went over to the room and knocked on the door. Chloe thought it was Tyler so she opens the door she was shocked what she saw.**

**Police: **hello misses Carter you are arrested for killing Katy Duran.

**Chloe: **I didn't kill her you have the wrong person.

**Police: **we have enough evidence of you.

**The police did the handcuffs on and took her to the police car. Chloe still couldn't believe they found her. She was going to prison and Tyler was still free how that was possible. **

**Back at Eddie and Loren.**

**Nora and Max were there to watch at Loren if there was some improvement about her sickness. When they heard a knock on the door. Eddie went to open the door. It was Mel.**

**Eddie: **hi Mel.

**Mel: **hi Eddie. Where is Loren?

**Eddie: **she is in bed sleeping.

**Mel: **how is she doing now?

**Eddie: **not that good. We have to take her to the hospital. But we are waiting for her to wake up.

**Mel: **okay that's sounds horrible.

**Eddie: **I know I don't know what to do any more and Nora and Max don't know eider.

**Mel and Eddie walked upstairs to look at Loren she was really pale. She looked like a walking mummy so pale was she. Max phone went off he walked out the room and picked up the phone.**

**Max: **hello.

**Police: **hello Mr. Duran. We have some great news for you.

**Max: **well what's the news?

**Police: **we have arrested Chloe. She is going to prison for killing your wife.

**Max: **that's really great officer but I have my daughter here who is really sick so if you don't mind I need to go take care of her.

**Police: **that is no problem I hope she get better soon.

**Max: **thanks, bye.

**Max hung up the phone and walked back to the bedroom and told them the good news. They were really glad Chloe finally got arrested. But they had no time to be happy they still were worried about Loren. What kind of disease did she have that she still not was getting any better?**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was watching some TV when his phone went off he thought it was Loren who was calling him, but when he looked at the caller ID it was the police he took up.**

**Tyler: **hello.

**Police: **hello, we called to thank you for the tip we arrested Chloe. She was at the motel that you said she was.

**Tyler: **I'm glad to hear that. She finally gets what she deserves.

**Police: **yes she is going to prison for killing Kate.

**Tyler: **when is the trail of her?

**Police: **we don't know yet but we will let you know.

**Tyler: **well thanks. But I need to go.

**Police: **bye.

**Tyler: **bye.

**Tyler hung up the phone and watch further TV.**

**Back at Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren was finally awake so they could take her to the hospital. Eddie pulled her up and walked down with her in his arms. Loren hated hospital but she knows she had to go there.**

**Loren: ** I hate hospital but I know I need to go.

**Nora: **I know honey, we just need to know what's wrong.

**Loren: **I know I just hope it's not something really bad.

**Nora: **me to honey.

**Eddie: **how are you feeling now?

**Loren: **I don't feel fine at all I feel like I'm falling away.

**Eddie: **okay we need to get to the hospital as fast as we can. Dad will you drive I'm sitting in the back with her.

**Max: **yes I will drive and I will drive as fast as I can.

**Eddie: **thanks pop.

**They stepped in the car and drove as fast as they could to the hospital. Loren was falling further and further away till it was all black for her. Eddie was panicked he didn't know what to do to get her back awake.**

**Eddie: **Nora she is falling awake I can't get her to wake up anymore.

**Nora: **Max please drive faster.

**Max: **yes I will.

**Max drove almost 200. They were all panicked about Loren. They hope she got in time in the hospital. They felt really guilty they didn't bring her sooner but they didn't know what she had. Mel called her parents.**

**Lisa: **hi honey what's going on.

**Mel: **we are on our way to the hospital because there is something really wrong with Loren.

**Lisa: **we are coming to the hospital we will be there in 10 minutes.

**Mel: **thanks mom see you there.

**Lisa: **see you there.

**Mel hung up the phone and told Nora that her parents were coming to the hospital to. Nora was glad that they were coming to.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Lisa was running down the stairs to tell Gus what was going on and that they should get going now right away. Gus was shocked about what was going on and that he told Mel that nothing was wrong with Loren yesterday.**

**Gus: **how do you know that?

**Lisa: **Mel called that they were on their way to the hospital and that Loren was really sick.

**Gus: **okay I get my car keys and we can go.

**They bout ran to the car and stepped in and drove as fast as they could to the hospital. When they came at the hospital Mel was waiting for them. She told them the doctors were looking for what was wrong with her.**

**Mel: **thanks for being her so fast.

**Gus: **no problem. We need to be here for her.

**Mel: **I know. Come we go to the rest that are waiting in de room.

**They walked in the hospital and saw Eddie, Nora and Max going crazy. They didn't know what to do about it. They walked over to ask if there was any news about Loren. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

**Loren in the hospital.**

**Loren was still in the research room. The doctors were still looking for what she had. They took some blood examples and took some x-rays. The doctor looked to the blood examples. The outcome of the blood was not good. He walked over to the family or Loren.**

**Eddie: **what is going on with Loren?

**Doctor: **I have some bad news.

**Eddie: **what's wrong?

**Doctor: **we found a deadly virus in her blood.

**Eddie: **is she going to be okay?

**Doctor: **we hope the treatment will help and that the medication will work. As long nothing works you all cannot see her.

**Eddie: **please do something, I can't live without her.

**Doctor: **we are doing everything we can. Now we have to wait.

**The doctor walked away he needed to watch the x-rays and look if something is wrong.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was getting some breakfast when is phone went off. It was his dad Trent who was calling.**

**Tyler: **hi dad.

**Trent: **hi son. I was wondering if you heard something from Loren. On the news they say she was in the hospital.

**Tyler: **I haven't heard from her for three days now, I will go look for her in the hospital and let you know what is going on.

**Trent: **thanks son.

**Tyler hung up the phone. And then called the hospital to check if Loren was really there.**

**The receptionist: **hello.

**Tyler: **hello with Tyler I'm calling to ask how my sister is doing Loren Tate?

**The receptionist: **well she is still in the research room. There is something really wrong with her so no one can come see her right now.

**Tyler: **okay, can you call me when there is some improvement?

**The receptionist: **I will do that. Have a nice day.

**Tyler: **thanks you to. Bye.

**Tyler hung up the phone and was panicked that he would lose his sister that he just found out about. He didn't know what to do.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Phil was eating with aid, they were waiting for Mel to call them and tell what was wrong with Loren. Aid and Loren were best friends sins she lost her dad and Loren was always there for her. Aid hated that she didn't know what was wrong with her friend.**

**Aid: **Phil when is Mel going to call us?

**Phil: **I don't know Aid we just have to wait. I really hope there is nothing really bad happening to her.

**Aid: **me to babe. I really hope she don't have to stay in the hospital that she just have a bad flu.

**Phil: **I hope so to babe.

**Phil and Aid were eating further when Aid's phone went off. Aid took the phone.**

**Aid: **hello.

**Mel: **hi aid with me I have really bad news Loren has a deadly virus. We can't see her until the medication start to work.

**Aid: **we will come over, I can't stand it to sit here and do nothing.

**Mel: **I know I feel bad to that I can't do anything to help her.

**Aid: **we will be there in 10 minutes.

**Mel: **okay see you soon.

**Aid: **see you soon.

**Aid hung up the phone and told Phil what was going on with Loren. He was really shocked. They ran out the house to go to the hospital.**

**At the hospital.**

**Nora was really crying she couldn't lose her child. She didn't know what to do. Max was holding her, he felt really bad.**

**Nora: **I can't lose her Max.

**Max: **I know I can't lose her eider.

**Nora: **how is Eddie doing?

**Max: **not that good he is crying and don't know what to do about it.

**Nora: **me eider.

**Max was holding Nora hoping that the doctor will come with some good news. But the doctor was still not coming back. Nora walked over to Eddie to give him a hug she didn't know what else to do about it.**

**Eddie: **I can't live without her Nora she is my world.

**Nora: **I know Eddie I can't live without her eider.

**Eddie: **when is the doctor coming back to tell us that the medication is working and that we can go see her.

**Nora: **I don't know I hope really soon.

**Aid and Phil walked in the hospital and saw that everybody was crying. They knew there was still no news. They walked over there and gave everybody a hug.**

**Aid: **Nora is there any news about her?

**Nora: **no nothing yet. I hate it. I want to see my daughter.

**Aid: **I know. I want to see her to.

**Aid pulled Nora close for a hug she knew that Nora was on the point of breaking down. Then she saw a doctor walking their way. She told Nora. Nora walked over to the doctor.**

**Nora: **any news?

**Doctor: **the medication is starting to work you can go see her now.

**Nora: **thank you doctor.

**Nora told everybody that they could go see Loren. Eddie ran over to Loren's room and saw her as pile as could be.**

**Eddie: **babe how are you feeling?

**Loren: a** little better.

**Eddie: **I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid I would lose you.

**Loren: **babe you know that I would do anything to make sure you would lose me.

**Eddie: (crying) **I know babe I'm just so happy that you feel a little better.

**Loren: **me to.

**Everybody gave Loren a hug and told her that they were happy that she was getting better. But she knew something that she needed to tell Eddie when everybody was gone home. They talked a little while and then the rest went home and Eddie stayed with her.**

**Loren: **babe I need to tell you something.

**Eddie: **what's going on?

**Loren: **it's good news.

**Eddie: **so what is the news?

**Loren: **I'm….

**Loren felt asleep she couldn't finish telling Eddie the news. Eddie was looking at her and thought what she was going to tell me.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was glad that it was getting better with Loren, but she was thinking she should have stayed over the hospital with her. But she knew Loren was in good hands Eddie was there with her.**

**Nora: **I'm glad that the medication is working.

**Max: **yeah me to. Now we have to wait till she is really recovered to get home.

**Nora: **yes I hope that would not have to be long.

**Max: **we will just have to wait now. We go see her tomorrow.

**Nora: **I know. I just can't stand it that she has to stay in the hospital I know how much she hate hospitals.

**Max: (laughing) **I know that. But Eddie is with her that's all what matters to her.

**Nora: **yeah you're right.

**Nora and Max went to get some food they are really starving. **

**At the hospital.**

**The doctors were watching the x-rays when they saw something what was not good. The medication what they give her could make something really worse. They didn't know how to tell her but they needed to. They waited till Loren woke up.**

**Loren was dreaming about the wedding what was going to happen really soon. She had a lovely dress and was really happy. She was having her dream wedding. When she heard Eddie walked in the room she woke up.**

**Loren: **hi babe.

**Eddie: **hi babe did I wake you up?

**Loren: **no you didn't.

**Eddie: **okay how are you feeling now?

**Loren: **I feel just fine.

**Eddie: **that's really great.

**The doctor walked in the room and saw that Loren was awake. She checks her and walked out the room to tell the other doctor that Loren was awake. The doctor walked in the room and saw that Loren was looking better.**

**Doctor: **I see you feel better.

**Loren: **yes I feel just fine.

**Doctor: **I have something to tell you.

**Loren: **what is it?

**Doctor: **I know the medication is working but there is something what you need to know.

**Loren: **tell me now.

**Doctor: **well I looked at the x-rays and saw that you are.

**Loren** **interrupted the doctor. She wanted to tell Eddie herself. The doctor knew she didn't tell him yet.**

**Doctor: **well the medication is really heavy to there can be something wrong with it.

**Loren: **then you need to stop giving me that medication.

**Doctor: **that is what I'm here for you look really better so you don't need it anymore.

**Loren: **that's great to hear.

**The doctor stopped the medication and walked away. Eddie was wondering what they were talking about. What did she need to tell me? He looked at Loren and gave her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **what did you want to tell me before you fell asleep?

**Loren: **well I hope you like the news I'm going to tell you.

**Eddie: **I know I will.

**Loren: **well than Eddie I'm pregnant.

**Eddie: **really are we having a baby together?

**Loren: **yes we are.

**Eddie was really happy about it. He always wanted a baby with her and now he is having a baby.**

**Hope you guys like it. Review please…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

**Loren tells the news to her family and friends.**

**The next day.**

**Eddie could still not believe that he and Loren are having a baby together. He gave her a passionate kiss and told her that he was really happy about it. Loren was wondering how she should tell the rest the news.**

**Loren: **I hope the rest will love it to.

**Eddie: **they will love it.

**Loren: **yeah I know but you know how my mom is, she said a few weeks ago that I was too young for it. So I hope she will be happy to.

**Eddie: **she will be happy babe.

**Loren: **I hope so.

**Eddie and Loren were talking about some names for the baby. They stopped talking when they saw Mel walking in the room.**

**Loren: **hi Mel.

**Mel: **hi Lo how are you doing today?

**Loren: **I feeling great I hope I can get out of here soon.

**Mel: **me to sis.

**Loren: **don't you have to go to work today?

**Mel: **no I have taken a day of because you're here.

**Loren: **that's really sweet of you.

**Mel: **I know. Eddie what are you so happy about, you sit there smiling.

**Eddie: **I'm just happy that Loren feeling a lot better.

**Mel: **me to.

**Mel, Eddie and Loren were talking about all kinds of things.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was getting ready she want to go as fast as she can to the hospital for Loren. She wants to see her daughter. Max was still asleep so Nora woke him up.**

**Nora: **wake up Max we need to go to Loren at the hospital; I want to see my daughter.

**Max: **yeah I'm awake I will get ready.

**Nora: **okay I will start to make some breakfast for us.

**Max: **that's sounds great.

**Nora: **I know after we have breakfast we will go okay.

**Max: **yeah yeah.

**Max and Nora were eating breakfast and when they were ready they walked to the car and stepped in to go to the hospital. Nora was wondering how Loren was doing now. They were at the hospital and went inside.**

**Nora: **and honey how are you feeling?

**Loren: **I feeling okay mom.

**Nora: **okay that's great to hear.

**Loren: **I have some news to tell when everybody is here.

**Nora: **well I will call everyone that they need to come over here.

**Loren: **thanks mom.

**Nora called everyone that they needed to come to the hospital because Loren had some news to tell them all. **

**Nora: **they are all coming.

**Loren: **okay.

**Loren was really nervous to tell them all the news.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Aid, Phil, Gus and Lisa were getting ready for to go to the hospital they all were exiting for the news that Loren had for them. Aid had bought some flowers for Loren. With a card.**

**Saying:**

**Hope will get out of the hospital soon and I'm glad you're okay. I really missed you. Xx aid.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was getting some flowers for Loren before he went to the hospital. He was glad his sister was okay. He still needed to tell Trent that is daughter was just fine, but he first wanted to ask Loren if it was okay if he told her dad it.**

**Tyler: **can I have the most beautyful bouquet?

**Women: **I will get it for you.

**Tyler: **thanks.

**Women: **here it is.

**Tyler paid the flowers and drove to the hospital.**

**At the hospital.**

**Loren was waiting for everybody to come. Eddie knew what she going to tell them al.**

**Eddie: **so everybody is here.

**Loren: **no not yet I miss one person.

**Eddie: **who is coming than?

**Loren: **I'm waiting for Tyler he's coming too.

**Eddie: **why does Tyler need to come?

**Loren: **Eddie he's my brother so he need to know it to.

**Eddie: **okay your right babe.

**They all were waiting for Tyler. They talked al little and asking Loren if she know when she could get out of the hospital. Then Tyler walked in the room.**

**Loren: **hi Tyler I'm really glad you could come.

**Tyler: **of course I would come.

**Loren: **well everybody is here so I can tell you all the news that I have.

**Everyone was watching Loren waiting for her to tell them the news. They really were exited to hear it.**

**Nora: **well honey what you need to tell us.

**Loren: **well what I want to say is I'm pregnant.

**Everybody looked at Loren and Eddie they were all very happy.**

**Nora: **I really love it but you're still too young for a kid.

**Loren: **mom I'm not too young I'm 20 now.

**Nora: **I know but you will always be my little girl.

**Loren: **I know mom don't worry about it.

**Max: **really I love it. I always wanted a grandchild.

**Eddie: **I know dad.

**They all started to laugh about it. Max was really happy. Nora still thought Loren was too young to have a kid so she decided she would help them raise the kid with them. Tyler was really happy he gets a cousin.**

**Tyler: **I'm going to be an uncle.

**Loren: **yes you are. Hope you like it?

**Tyler: **like it. I love it.

**Loren: **Tyler there is something else I want to ask you do you want to be his/her godfather.

**Tyler: **yeah I would love that.

**Loren: **that's great. And Mel I want you to be him/her godmother.

**Mel: **yeah I would really love that.

**Mel really loved that Loren asked her that. She always wanted to be a godmother. She also was wondering why Ian wasn't here.**

**Mel: **Eddie didn't you forgot someone?

**Eddie: **how do you mean?

**Mel: **yeah I think Ian would love this news also.

**Eddie: **I know but he is in the Netherlands for some photo shoot.

**Mel: **okay.

**Eddie: **why you want to have Ian here is there something we don't know?

**Mel: **not that I know off.

**Mel really hoped Eddie didn't know that she Liked Ian. She really wants to hang out with him and tell him what she feels about him.**

**Everyone left Loren and Eddie to be alone together. They wanted to get some food they were there all morning. Eddie and Loren were talking about moving out the apartment in to a real house. So the kid will have a normal house to live in.**

**Eddie: **I think we need to really move out the apartment in to a normal house.

**Loren: **I think so too.

**Eddie: **well when you're out of the hospital we are going to look for some houses.

**Loren: **I would love that babe.

**Eddie: **well you need to get some sleep now.

**Loren: **I know would you come lay next to me. I want to sleep in your arms.

**Eddie: **sure babe.

**Eddie lay down next to Loren and pulled her close. He gave her a kiss as she went to sleep. He really hoped she could get home really soon. She hated hospitals and she is in it for three days now.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was still thinking about the news Loren had told her. She really needed to ask Max if he would help them to raise the kid.**

**Nora: **Max I was wondering if we should help them raise the kid with them. They bolt are so young.

**Max: **I know they are young but they are old enough to take care of a kid.

**Nora: **okay then I hope your right.

**Max: **Nora don't worry about it.

**Nora: **I'm trying to.

**Nora and Max were talking about Loren and Eddie. Max knew Nora thought that Eddie and Loren were too young to raise a kid he was thinking of something he could do for her to relax her about that idea.**

**Hope you guys like it. Please review **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

**Loren gets out of the hospital.**

**Two days later.**

**Loren was feeling great, she was walking through the hall ways out of boredom. When she came back at her room she saw that Eddie was waiting for her. **

**Loren: **hi babe, I missed you.

**Eddie: **hi beautyful, I missed you to.

**Loren: **I was walking down the hall ways out of boredom, I really want to go home.

**Eddie: **I know I want you back home to I feel so lonely without you.

**Loren: **I want to lay in my bed with you and not in this room. I really started to hate it more than I hate Chloe.

**Eddie: **that's really not good, I will talk to the doctors for you.

**Loren: **thanks babe.

**Eddie walked out of the room to find Loren's doctor.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was talking to Max about a family dinner when Loren get's out of the hospital.**

**Nora: **I want to have a family dinner when Loren is getting out of the hospital.

**Max: **I think that's a great idea honey.

**Nora: **I know I'm just thinking if we should do it here of in Rumor.

**Max: **I don't know. Both ideas are great.

**Nora: **if we do it in Rumor everybody knows that Loren is okay but maybe she doesn't want to go out for dinner and want to stay home for dinner.

**Max: **we just need to ask her what she wants when she is back home.

**Nora: **yeah that's a great idea.

**Nora went in the kitchen to get some breakfast for her and Max. Max loved it when Nora was making breakfast.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Mel was bored because her best friend was in the hospital so she had more time to do something else but she didn't know what to do. She walked to the kitchen were her mom was.**

**Mel: **hi mom do you know something I can do? Loren isn't here so I have too much time left.

**Lisa: **we can go shopping and get something for Loren when she is out of the hospital.

**Mel: **that's a great idea I love it. When do we go?

**Lisa: **we can go now I have nothing I need to do.

**Mel: **well okay then let's go.

**Mel and Lisa stepped in the car and went to the mall. Mel loved it when she went shopping with her mom they become best friends sins she knew why her mom was always so tough at her.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was waiting for Smithy they would go out to play some basketball. They haven't seen each other for a long time. There was a knock on the door.**

**Tyler: **hi Smithy long time no see.

**Smithy: **hi Ty. That's true long time no see.

**Tyler: **so ready for an old time basketball game?

**Smithy: **yeah I'm ready just as old times.

**Tyler: w**ell then we can go.

**Tyler and Smithy went out the door to go to the basketball field. They had a lot of fun.**

**At the hospital.**

**Eddie came back to Loren's room, and saw she was walking around the hospital again so he needed to wait till she was back. She really was bored. 5 minutes later Loren walked in the room again.**

**Eddie: **hi babe.

**Loren: **hi babe and what did the doctor say?

**Eddie: **he needed to check you one more time and if everything was okay then you can go home with me.

**Loren: **well then I hope everything is okay because I really want to go home today if possible.

**Eddie: **I hope so to babe.

**The doctor walked in the room to check Loren. She really was hoping everything was okay she wanted to go home so badly.**

**At the mall.**

**Mel was looking for a nice dress for Loren, she knew Loren loves dresses. Lisa was looking for some shoes to fit by the dress what was Mel looking for. They were really having fun to shop for someone else this time.**

**Mel: **mom what do you think about this dress?

**Lisa: **that's really nice she will love it. With these shoes it will be great.

**Mel: **I love the shoes mom, they are great

**Lisa: **then Loren would love them too.

**Lisa and Mel went back home to get some breakfast they were really hungry.**

**At the hospital.**

**The doctor was checking Loren on everything. He also looked at the baby. He could now tell how old the baby was.**

**Doctor: **do you to wane know how long you're pregnant?

**Loren: **yes I wane know.

**Doctor: **your are about 6 weeks pregnant.

**Loren: **really that long?

**Doctor: **yes that long.

**Loren couldn't believe it she never noticed it. She was really happy. She looked at Eddie and gave him a passionate kiss.**

**Eddie: **so doctor when can she come home with me?

**Doctor: **well she can go home this evening everything looked okay.

**Eddie: **I'm glad to hear that. Thanks for everything doctor.

**Doctor: **no problem.

**Loren was really happy to hear that she could go home this evening, she didn't need to stay longer she can lay down in her bed with Eddie. That's really sounds great in her thoughts.**

**At MK.**

**Nora called Eddie to ask if he knew when Loren would get out of the hospital. When he said she could go home this evening Nora was really happy.**

**Nora: **that's really great. I was wondering if we go have dinner together. But I don't know if she want have dinner at home of at Rumor.

**Eddie: **I think she would love to have dinner at Rumor she has been out for dinner a few days now.

**Nora: **okay Max and I will make a reservation for tonight.

**Eddie: **that's great see you guys tonight.

**Nora: **see you tonight.

**Nora hung up the phone and told Max they are having dinner with them tonight at Rumor. He was really glad that Loren can come home this evening. She was in the hospital long enough he thought. He was thinking maybe Loren wanted to have Mel also there when they had dinner.**

**Max: **maybe we should invite Mel also.

**Nora: **Max that's a great idea will you call her and I will call Rumor.

**Max: **sure I will call Mel.

**Max called Mel and asked her if she wanted to have dinner with them tonight. **

**Mel:** I would love that.

**Max: **well we go around 7.

**Mel: **I will be at your place around 6:30.

**Max: **okay see you soon.

**Mel: **see you soon.

**Max hung up the phone and told Nora Mel was coming to dinner.**

**At the hospital.**

**Loren was packing al of her things she really wanted to go as fast as she could. Eddie was laughing at her she was running true the room.**

**Eddie: **so ready to go home?

**Loren: **more than you know.

**Eddie: w**ell let's go then.

**Loren: **I'm coming, I needed to check me out of the hospital.

**Eddie: **okay I will wait here for you.

**Loren walked away and checked her out of the hospital, she finally could go home.**

**Eddie: **so let's go we need to get home and change clothes.

**Loren: **change clothes why that?

**Eddie: **well your mom has mate a reservation at Rumor for us all.

**Loren: **really I love that.

**They walked out the hospital and went home to change. When they walked in to Rumor Loren saw Mel sitting at the bar. She ran over there and gives Mel a hug.**

**Loren: **I missed you girl.

**Mel: **I missed you to girl, I was bored all the time I had a lot of time because I couldn't do anything with you.

**Loren: **I know me to, I was walking down the halls of boredom.

**When everybody was ready they went to Rumor to have some dinner with them all. They really loved having dinner with the family. Loren was glad she had finally something else than hospital food.**

**Loren: **best food I have in days.

**Eddie: (laughing) **well that's true.

**Loren: **better than hospital food, I hated it.

**They all started laughing about Loren's reaction. She was finally home again.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**And when one of you have some ideas please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

**Sorry guys I know my English is not that good but I'm a Dutch girl, I'm really trying to write better I even have my Microsoft word adjusted to English. **

**Dylan visit Chloe.**

**Loren had finally a better night sleep, she was so glad she was sleeping in her own bed again. She missed Eddie's arms around her.**

**Loren: **hi babe.

**Eddie: **hi babe how did you sleep?

**Loren: **I sleep like a baby, I finally can sleep in your arms again I really missed that.

**Eddie: **I'm glad to hear that I missed you to.

**Loren: **babe I love you so much.

**Eddie: **I love you to babe.

**Eddie and Loren were having breakfast and were talking about some names for the babe. They were really happy that they were having a baby together.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was cleaning the house while Max was still a sleep. When she was ready with cleaning she called Loren, she was wondering how she was doing today.**

**Nora: **hi honey.

**Loren: **hi mom.

**Nora: **how are you doing today? Did you sleep okay?

**Loren: **I'm doing great mom and yes I did sleep very well.

**Nora: **I'm really glad to hear that.

**Nora and Loren talked a little while. Max was getting awake so Nora said goodbye to Loren. It was time to make some breakfast for her and Max.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Mel was having breakfast with her family. They were talking about Loren and the baby. The parents thought Loren was still too young for a baby.**

**Mel: **I'm really happy for Loren and Eddie, they are having a baby.

**Lisa: **I'm happy to, but I think that they are still too young for a baby.

**Gus: **I think so to, but they have Nora and Max who will help when the baby is coming. So honey you don't need to worry about it.

**Mel: **you guys always think someone is too young for a baby. I know Eddie and Loren will take care just fine for the baby.

**Lisa: **I'm not saying they can't take care of a baby. I just think they are too young for having one. And they are really bizzy with the music career.

**Gus: **yes that to. So I don't know if they are ready for a baby.

**Mel: **there work had nothing to do with taking care of a baby, you really think they put music before the baby.

**They were talking a little while when Mel got so mad she walked out the house. She stepped in her car and drove away.**

**At the prison.**

**Chloe was really angry at the person who gave the police all the evidence that put her in to here. She was thinking that she could forget about her model work. Because they don't need someone who was in prison. Her cellmate interrupted her thoughts.**

**Cellmate: **well that's something a model in prison.

**Chloe: **I know they just have the wrong person, I will be out in no time.

**Cellmate: **really, they have enough evidence to keep you right where you are.

**Chloe: **really what did you hear about it?

**Cellmate: **they have really hard evidence that you killed Kate Duran so I don't think that you're getting out soon.

**Chloe: **what did you hear about it what kind of evidence?

**Cellmate: **they have proof of the car you had that day and that you stayed at a hotel not far from it. They went to the hotel to asked about you were you were that night.

**Chloe: **that I did not know.

**The cellmate talked a little more about what she heard about all the evidence they had on Chloe. In the mean while Chloe was thinking who would have give them all the evidence, she didn't know who it was.**

**At Dylan.**

**Dylan was walking around the house thinking what he could do to get Chloe out of prison. His phone went off. It was the LA police.**

**Dylan: **hello.

**Police: **hello is this Dylan?

**Dylan: **yes that's me, what is going on mister?

**Police: **well Chloe asked us to call you and she was wondering if you wanted to come over and talk with her.

**Dylan: **yes I want to, when can I come over to see her?

**Police: **if you can, you can come over today.

**Dylan: **that is okay I will come over today.

**Dylan hung up the phone and was back to thinking how he could get Chloe out of prison. He really didn't know what to do about it.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren and Eddie were getting ready to go to the office. They wanted their new duet on the new album what was getting out really soon. What they had written it in the hospital together. They hoped Jake will like it.**

**Loren: **I really hope Jake like the song so we can get it on the album.

**Eddie: **he will love it I'm sure of it.

**Loren: **I hope your right about it.

**Eddie: **I'm sure of it babe.

**Eddie and Loren walked out the house and stepped in the limo he gives Loren a passionate kiss and then the driver drove to the office.**

**Back at Mel.**

**Mel was still mad at her parents. She was driving to Rumor when she was there she saw Ian stepping out of his car. She walked over to him.**

**Mel: **hi Ian.

**Ian: **hi Mel how are you doing?

**Mel: **I'm okay. Just had another fight with my parents.

**Ian: **well that's not great, what is going on?

**Mel: **they are telling Loren is too young for taking care of a baby.

**Ian: **Loren a baby?

**Mel: **ow I didn't know that Eddie not told you yet.

**Ian: **what did he not tell me?

**Mel: **that Loren is Pregnant.

**Ian: **that I didn't know I haven't talked to him a little while I'm just back in LA.

**Mel: **I didn't told you if Eddie ask you.

**Ian: **I will act like I don't know it.

**Ian and Mel walked together Rumor in and went sitting at the bar. They a drinking something together.**

**Back at the prison.**

**Dylan walked in the prison and was wondering what Chloe wants from him.**

**Dylan: **hello officer I'm here for Chloe.

**Officer: **well you must be Dylan.

**Dylan: **yes I'm, were is Chloe?

**Officer: **follow me then you can talk to her.

**Dylan followed the officer to the visit room were Chloe was waiting for her. Dylan walked in.**

**Dylan: **hi Chloe what can I do for you?

**Chloe: **well Dylan I was wondering if you would find out who gave the police all the evidence of me.

**Dylan: **that can I do for you.

**Chloe: **thanks for that. Do you have any idea how I can get out of here?

**Dylan: **I was thinking of that at home but I don't know yet.

**Chloe: **well if you have an idea I'm happy to hear from you.

**Dylan: **I will come back if I have an idea.

**Dylan walked out the room and back to his car. He was thinking how I could find out who had given the police the evidence.**

**At the office.**

**Jake was listing to the song that Eddie and Loren were singing he thought it was great. That was the last duet he needed for the album. Now only he needed was one single from each of them.**

**Eddie: **what do you think of it?

**Jake: **I love it, it is the song I needed for the album. Great work.

**Eddie: w**ell thanks.

**Jake: **now I just need your single and one of Loren's and then is the album done.

**Eddie: **we will get it done in a week I think.

**Jake: **that's great.

**Eddie told Loren that Jake loved the song from them. She was happy to hear it. **

**Eddie: **so now we just need each a single and then were free for a while.

**Loren: **okay than we need that to be done this week.

**Eddie: **I know.

**Loren: **now we go home and get some work done. How sooner it's done how better it is.

**Eddie: **yeah. But tomorrow we can't do anything and you know why.

**Loren: **yes I know why. That's why we need to get some work done today.

**Eddie: **your right babe.

**Loren: **I know babe.

**Loren and Eddie went back home they really wanted to get it done so they finally get some days off work.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

**Loren and Eddie's special day.**

**Loren and Eddie were home working on the songs for the album. Loren really wanted a love song because that song will say how much she loved Eddie. Eddie was working on a sad song he didn't know why.**

**Loren: **how is your song going babe?

**Eddie: **just fine, I hope I will have it done by this evening.

**Loren: **okay but why do you want it done this evening?

**Eddie: **if it's done then I will be having more time for you.

**Loren: **that's really sweet of you. I love you so much Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **love you to Miss. Tate.

**Eddie and Loren went further with the songs. Now they really wanted it done by the evening.**

**At Rumor.**

**Mel and Ian were talking about something's about tomorrow. When Mel's phone went off.**

**Mel: **hello.

**Person: **hi Mel when are you coming home?

**Mel: **I don't know mom, I really don't.

**Lisa: **I hope your home for dinner, we really need to talk to you.

**Mel: **I don't want to have dinner with you guys, I need some time alone.

**Lisa: **well than I see you when you are coming home when you're ready.

**Mel: **bye.

**Lisa: **bye honey.

**Mel really hated her mom right now.**

**At Dylan's.**

**Dylan was really thinking if he should help Chloe with finding the person who did this to her. He didn't know what to do so he called his dad.**

**Dylan: **hi dad.

**Dad: **hi son how are you?

**Dylan: **I'm fine but I was wondering if you can help me with something?

**Dad: **what can I do for you?

**Dylan: **well Chloe asked me if I could help her find the person who did this to her.

**Dad: **nobody did this to her. She was the one driving the car that killed Katy Duran.

**Dylan: **not that she is wondering who gave the police all the evidence so they could get her arrested.

**Dad: **well that can I find out for you.

**Dylan: **thanks dad.

**Dylan and his dad were talking for a little while, but Dylan needed to go he was meting a friend of his.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Lisa didn't know what to do about the fight she had with Mel. She didn't want to hurt her. She went to Gus to talk to him about Mel.**

**Lisa: **honey I really don't know what to do about Mel.

**Gus: **I don't know eider honey.

**Lisa: **she said she don't want to come home and that she needed some time alone, I really don't know what to do about it.

**Gus: **you need to give her the time she need. She will turn around and come home.

**Lisa: **I really hope so.

**Lisa and Gus were talking about Mel maybe they could find a way to get her home. Lisa really hoped they would find a way.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren and Eddie were having a break from writing songs. They are sitting on the couch and are watching some TV. Loren pulled Eddie close to her and gave him a passionate kiss.**

**Eddie: **and do you think your song will be done to by this evening?

**Loren: **I think so.

**Eddie: **well I hope so, because when you do we have more time to do this (**he gave her a kiss) **and we have also more time to do more things we want.

**Loren: **I love that idea. I will have my song ready this evening so we can give it to Jake the day after tomorrow.

**Eddie: **well I love it.

**They went back to watch some TV and then they went back writing their songs.**

**At Rumor.**

**Mel really didn't want to go home. She was thinking about what to do and where she was going to sleep. When Ian began to talk to her.**

**Ian: **what are you thinking about Mel?

**Mel: **well I don't want to go home so I was thinking who I can call to ask if I can stay at their place.

**Ian: **you can stay at my place I you want to.

**Mel: **well that's really great I would love that.

**Ian: **so now you don't have to think about where you have to stay tonight.

**Mel: **really Ian I don't know how to thank you for it.

**Ian: **you don't need to.

**Mel was really glad she didn't need to go home tonight and that Ian was letting her stay with him. She really loved him for it. Ian was thinking he would love to have her at his place so he can spend more time with her. He was really getting to like her.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was bizzy with getting things done for tomorrow, she couldn't believe it was almost time.**

**Max: **Nora take a break your almost all day working on this.

**Nora: **I know, I just want everything perfect for tomorrow.

**Max: **I know but you can use a break.

**Nora: **fine I will take a break right now.

**Max: **well then we can get something to eat.

**Nora: **that sounds great I'm hungry.

**Max: **well then let's go.

**Nora and Max left to get something to eat. Nora was thinking about Max always knowing what she needed, she loved that.**

**At Dylan's dad.**

**Marco (dad) called the police to ask them who gave them all the evidence.**

**Marco: **hello officer I was wondering if you can tell me who sent you all the evidence of Chloe killing Katy Duran?

**Officer: **sorry but I can't say who sent me that.

**Marco: **I understand, well thanks for everything.

**Officer: **I'm glad I could help. Bye.

**Marco hung up the phone and was wondering how he could find out who sent the police the evidence.**

**At Rumor.**

**Mel and Ian were talking when they saw that Nora and Max walked in to Rumor. Mel and Ian walked over to them.**

**Mel: **hi Nora, Max.

**Nora: **hi Mel what are you doing here?

**Mel: **I'm here with Ian we were drinking something at the bar.

**Nora: **okay what is going on you only are drinking when something is wrong, so tell me.

**Mel: **you really know me to well don't you?

**Nora: **yes I do, you're like a daughter to me.

**Mel: **I know.

**Nora: **so Mel tell me what is wrong that you're here?

**Mel: **well I had a fight with my parents at home then I walked out and now I'm staying at Ian's place.

**Nora: **wow is it that bad?

**Mel: **yes it's really bad I don't want to see them for a while.

**Nora: **and did you talked to Loren about it, what did she said?

**Mel: **no I didn't tell Loren I don't want her to feel guilty about it so I don't going to tell her.

**Nora: **so that means the fight was about Loren?

**Mel: **yes it was. They are saying that Loren can't take care of a baby because she is too young for it.

**Nora: **now I understand why you're so mad at them I would be to if they say that to me about my daughter, I'm glad I wasn't there because if I was we had a big fight.

**Mel and Nora were laughing about it. They walked all four to a table and sat down.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**They were finally done with the songs. It was getting late.**

**Loren: **it's really late we've been working on this for so long we forgot to get something to eat.

**Eddie: **you're right I will get something to eat.

**Loren: **thanks I'm really hungry. And when were done I want to go to bed because we have a special day tomorrow babe.

**Eddie: **me to I don't want that we oversleep that day.

**Loren: **me eider babe.

**Loren and Eddie were eating dinner when they were done they clean things up and went to bed.**

**The next day.**

**Nora was almost done with everything. Mel and Ian walked in to MK and saw that Nora was really bizzy and that she was exhausted.**

**Mel: **Nora can we do anything so you can get some rest you really look tired.

**Nora: **well I need to get all the nametags on the tables.

**Mel: **let me and Ian do that so you can rest a bit.

**Nora: **okay here is the map of the layout. So you know where to put everybody.

**Mel: **thanks Nora and you go have some rest now.

**Nora: **thanks Mel.

**Mel and Ian get started. Mel saw she was sitting on the table with her parents but she change it. Now she was sitting with Ian, Eddie and Loren. She didn't want to sit by her family.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren was awake before Eddie so she slowly walked out the room and walked out the apartment. She went to MK because she didn't want Eddie to see her before the wedding. She walked in MK and saw Mel and Ian.**

**Loren: **hi Mel, Ian.

**Mel: **hi Lo how are you?

**Loren: **I'm great, and you?

**Mel: **I'm fine, I'm just helping your mom with getting this done on time and she really needed some rest she looked exhausted.

**Loren: **Mel I know you're not fine and I know you are talking about something else to get me of it.

**Mel: **I know but it was just another fight at home nothing big.

**Loren: **okay then, I will go check on my mom how she is doing.

**Mel: **okay see you when I'm done.

**Loren walked away to go to her mom but she knows Mel was hiding something from her. She will find out what it is. She was walking to her mom.**

**Loren: **hi mom.

**Nora: **hi honey.

**Loren: **how are you doing?

**Nora: **I'm fine only a little tired that's all.

**Loren: **okay uhm do you have any idea what's wrong with Mel?

**Nora: **she had a fight at home with her parents that's all. I asked her to.

**Loren: **okay than.

**Loren walked away to go to the toilet. **

**At Eddie.**

**Eddie was still wondering were Loren was he woke up and she was gone. He was going to call her.**

**Eddie: **hi babe.

**Loren: **hi babe.

**Eddie: **where are you, you were gone when I woke up?

**Loren: **yes I know. You aren't going to see me until the wedding.

**Eddie: **ow I didn't know that. Why didn't you say that to me yesterday, I was really worried when you were gone?

**Loren: **I'm sorry babe.

**Loren hung up the phone and went in the dressing room to get her hair done.**

**Half an hour before the wedding.**

**Eddie couldn't stand it he was the whole day without Loren. He was waiting all day for the moment he is going to say yes to her, and Loren becomes his wife. Loren was getting in her dress all friends and family are waiting for her.**

**Loren: **mom we need to hurry I want to go to Eddie I missed him all day.

**Nora: **I know I'm almost ready with your dress than we can go.

**Loren: **thanks.

**Nora was done with the dress and walked out with Loren and walked over to Max. He was going to give her away to Eddie. Loren loved Max like a father she was glad he was the one giving her away.**

**The wedding.**

**Loren walked to the alter were she saw Eddie standing and waiting for her, he was crying when he saw how she looked. She walked to Eddie, Max gave Loren's hand to Eddie and went sitting next to Nora. The whole ceremony was beautyful they all were waiting till both said yes. **

**Pastor: **do you Eddie Duran take Loren Tate to be your wife?

**Eddie: **I will.

**Pastor: **do you Loren Tate take Eddie Duran to be your husband?

**Loren: **I will.

**Pastor: **you may kiss the bride.

**Eddie kissed Loren passionate. Then they looked over to their family and friends.**

**Hope you guys like it. Please reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

**Chloe escape prison.**

**2 days later.**

**Eddie and Loren couldn't go on a honeymoon they only got two days off from work. They had a lovely two days at the bungalow from Eddie's dad. They had planed their honeymoon there it will take place about three weeks from now. They wanted to go to Paris.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Eddie and Loren forgot to gave there singles to Jake the day after the wedding so they needed to give the songs today.**

**Loren: **I'm so glad to be home.

**Eddie: **why so glad I wanted to stay longer if I could.

**Loren: **I missed my mom, Max and my friends.

**Eddie: **me to, but I had loved it if we could stay a little while longer.

**Loren: **I know me to babe.

**Eddie: **love you babe.

**Loren: **love you to babe.

**At Ian's.**

**Mel was so glad her best friends were home again. She missed Loren so much. She wanted to go over to her. She walked down and saw Ian standing in the kitchen with only a towel. She walked over to him.**

**Mel: **Ian get dressed we need to go.

**Ian: **why what is going on?

**Mel: **Loren and Eddie are back home.

**Ian: **I know.

**Mel: **so get dressed so we can go to see them.

**Ian: **okay I go get dressed and then we can go.

**Mel: **thanks.

**Mel was waiting for Ian she really wanted to go. He always needed do much time to get ready. Ian was finally ready they could go to Eddie and Loren.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Lisa was wondering if Mel was ever coming home again. She saw Mel only when she came to get something's. Lisa walked over to Gus.**

**Lisa: **Gus I don't think Mel is ever coming home again.

**Gus: **I have that feeling to. Her room is almost empty, she took the most of her thinks already with her.

**Lisa: **I know. I will ask her when she is coming to get the rest of her things what is going on. I really want to know.

**Gus: **that's a good idea, I want to know to what is going on with her. And I'm starting to miss her.

**Lisa: **I know me to and she is only gone for about four days now.

**Gus: **I know.

**They went further with the things they were doing bought thinking what they wanted to ask Mel when she was coming to get her things.**

**At MK.**

**Nora and Max were bizzy with all kinds of papers because Max was moving in with Nora. They only used the apartment above the club for it was really getting late or if they had too much to drink.**

**Nora: **so almost done.

**Max: **yeah finally this is really boring.

**Nora: (laughing) I know babe.**

**Max: **and do you feel any better than this morning?

**Nora: **I'm feeling fine again.

**Max: **that's better.

**Nora: **tell me about it.

**Max started to laugh about it. Nora was looking at Max, she didn't know why he was laughing but she was happy that Max finally moved in with her.**

**At Tyler.**

**Tyler was trying to make something to eat but he was thinking that Chloe was going to find out that he gave the police all of the evidence to put her in jail. He was thinking that he needed to visit her so she thought it wasn't him that gave the police all. There was a knock on the door. Tyler walked over to the door and opens it.**

**Person: **hello Tyler.

**Tyler: **Dylan what are you doing here?

**Dylan: **well I need your help with something.

**Tyler: **what can I do for you?

**Dylan: **I was wondering if you wanted to help me and Chloe to find out who gave the police the evidence that put her in jail.

**Tyler was thinking if he helped he could make sure that they didn't find out that he did it.**

**Tyler: **yes of course I will help you guys.

**Dylan: **really thanks Ty.

**Tyler: **no problem.

**Dylan left Tyler's home. He was glad that Tyler will help them finding the person who did this to Chloe.**

**At Eddie and Loren's apartment.**

**Mel was knocking on the door but no one was opening it. So she took the key she got from Loren and Eddie if she needed to get away from her parents. She opens the door and saw that no one was home.**

**Ian: **what are we going to do?

**Mel: **we go inside and wait for them to come home.

**Ian: **okay will they be okay with it?

**Mel: ** that's why I have a key to their place.

**Ian: **okay than.

**Mel and Ian went inside and are waiting for Loren and Eddie to come home.**

**At the office.**

**Kelly and Jake were talking about the new album and that they needed the last two singles. When Loren and Eddie walked inside.**

**Jake: **hi guys how are you two doing?

**Eddie: **we are doing just fine.

**Jake: **what are you doing here? You just got home?

**Eddie: **well we are here to record the single's for the album.

**Jake: **that's great.

**Loren and Kelly were talking with each other.**

**Kelly: ** how was it in the bungalow?

**Loren: **it was really relaxed.

**Kelly: **that's great. But I'm starting to see that you're pregnant. How is that going?

**Loren: ** just fine so far.

**Kelly: **okay great to hear.

**Loren and Kelly walked over to Jake and Eddie. Jake saw that it was visible by now that Loren was pregnant. He was wondering if it was a boy or a girl. Loren and Eddie went back home. Loren really needed to rest because of the baby. When they came home and walked in they saw Mel and Ian sitting on the couch.**

**Loren: **Mel I missed you!

**Mel: ** wow slow down girl, I missed you to.

**Ian: **well Loren what happened to you are you eating a lot or so?

**Loren: **didn't Eddie tell you?

**Ian: ** Eddie telling me what?

**Eddie: **shit I forgot to tell him babe.

**Ian: **forgot to tell me what?

**Eddie: ** well Loren and I are having a baby.

**Ian: **really a baby?

**Loren: ** yes really a baby.

**Ian: **well congratulations guys.

**Eddie/ Loren: **thanks Ian.

**They went back sitting on the couch and talked about the baby. Loren and Eddie had an appointment tomorrow and then they would now if it is a boy or a girl. They couldn't wait for it.**

**At the prison.**

**Chloe knew she would see her mom tomorrow she had a day off out of jail but there was an agent that needed to go with her.**

**Chloe: **I can finally go out of here for one day.

**Cellmate: ** I know you're telling me the same thing all day now.

**Chloe: **I know but I'm so happy about it, I can finally wear my own clothes and not this stupid orange shit.

**Cellmate: **I would like it to wear my own clothes again I really missed them.

**Chloe: **how long are you still here before you get out of jail?

**Cellmate: **I just need to hold on for another two months.

**Chloe: ** I have to sit out 15 years for murder, so I'm going to be here for a long time.

**Cellmate: **I've sit here for 5 years now and that was a long time for me, so good luck.

**Chloe: **thanks a lot.

**Chloe was thinking about away to get out tomorrow when she was at her mom's place. She needed to escape she can't stay in jail for 15 years.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was making dinner for the last time in this apartment, it felt a little weird. Max was setting the table thinking how he is going to miss this place when he is moving in with Nora. But he will be here a lot because he had the bar. Dinner was ready.**

**Nora: **it's kind of weird to be here for the last time eating dinner.

**Max: ** yes I know it is. But we will be here a lot because of the bar.

**Nora: **I know but still it's weird.

**Max: (laughing) **yeah it is honey. So how late do you want to leave tomorrow?

**Nora: **I don't know yet.

**Max: **okay.

**They start eating there dinner, thinking what they needed to do tomorrow before the leave the place.**

**At Eddie's and Loren's place.**

**Loren and Mel were in the kitchen making dinner while the boys were playing a game on the Xbox. Mel walked to the table to get everything ready so they could eat. She said to the boys dinner was almost ready. The boys stopped playing and went sitting at the table. Loren walked in the room with dinner.**

**Ian: **Loren looks great.

**Loren: **thanks I hope you like las..agne.

**Eddie: (laughing) **your lasagna is always great babe.

**Mel: (laughing) **your lasagna is getting better than the one your mom makes.

**Loren: **thanks, but please stop laughing about the way I say las..agne.

**Ian: **why is kind of sweet?

**Eddie: **Ian is right it's sweet how you say it babe.

**Loren: **well okay than but let's eat now.

**They start eating. They all loved the lasagna from Loren. Ian was kind of jealous that Eddie had a wife that cooked dinner for them.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was still wondering if he should visit Chloe. So he called the police station.**

**Tyler: **hi officer.

**Officer: **hi Tyler what can I do for you?

**Tyler: **I was wondering when I can visit Chloe?

**Officer: ** you can visit her the day after tomorrow.

**Tyler: ** why not tomorrow?

**Officer: **because Chloe got a day of so she can visit her mom in Fresno.

**Tyler: **ow okay thanks, bye.

**Officer: **bye.

**Tyler hung up the phone and was thinking of going to Fresno and see Chloe and her mom's.**

**The next day.**

**Chloe was on her way to her mom's place. She was so glad she was out of jail for one day and was wearing her own clothes. When they came at her house Chloe saw Tyler's car standing in frond the house. What was he doing here she was thinking. But she was happy that he was there she really missed him. Chloe walked in with the agent behind her.**

**Jackie: **Chloe honey how are you doing?

**Chloe: ** I'm fine but I really can use a bath right now.

**Jackie: **than go I will bring you a clean towel.

**Chloe: ** thanks mom.

**Chloe walked over to the bathroom. She did the water faucet on and closed the door. She was looking around and she found the money she did hide the last time she was here. She opens the window and went through it. Jackie came in the bathroom with a clean towel for Chloe. When she saw that Chloe was escaped she walked back to the living room.**

**Jackie: **officer Chloe has escaped through the window.

**Tyler: ** what she is escaped?

**Jackie: ** yes she is.

**Officer: ** I will look outside when I don't see her or find her I need to call it in, sorry Jackie.

**The officer went looking outside for Chloe but he didn't find her so he called it in at the station. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Hope you guys like it please review.

**A day off from work.**

**1 week later.**

**Chloe was still on the run for the police. She really didn't want to go back to jail. She was now in Chicago. The police was looking every were for her. Eddie and Loren didn't understand how she could escape. Everyone is looking out for her. Where did she go that was the big question? Why they gave her a day off?**

**In Chicago.**

**Chloe had done her hair, her hair was now brown. She had made a new friend. But that girl didn't know that Chloe was on the run for the police.**

**Chloe: **so Danielle how do I look?

**Danielle: **you look great Chloe.

**Chloe: **thanks I'm so done with being blond.

**Danielle: **that I can believe.

**Chloe and Danielle were laughing about it. Chloe felt almost home in Chicago. She only really missed Tyler around her.**

**At Mel and Ian's place.**

**Mel moved in with Ian. They really liked each other. Mel knew her mom wasn't happy about it but Ian make her happy. Mel walked over to Ian and gave him a sweet kiss.**

**Mel: **I love you so much.

**Ian: **I love you too, but what are we going to do today?

**Mel: **I really have no idea.

**Ian: **well we can go to Loren and Eddie if you want?

**Mel:** I will love that.

**Ian:** okay then we will do that.

**Mel called Loren to ask her if she and Eddie wanted to do something with her and Ian.**

**At Nora and Max's place.**

**Nora and Max had everything done what needed to be done in the house. Max and Nora lived there now for a week. Max really liked living in the valley.**

**Max: **Nora I really love it here I'm glad I moved in with you.

**Nora: ** I'm glad to hear that babe.

**Max: **I'm wondering when Loren and Eddie are planning to come visit us.

**Nora: **I don't know they are really bizzy with their music.

**Max: **I know but they really need to take some time off from work.

**Nora: ** I know but we don't have anything to say about that.

**Max: ** I really hate that, they didn't get any time to have a honeymoon.

**Nora: **your right we need to do something about that for them.

**Nora and Max talked a little while about it. They really have to do something for Loren and Eddie so they get some time off from work.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren was getting really big, she was halfway through the pregnancy. She couldn't wait for the baby to come.**

**Loren: **babe Mel asked me if we wanted to spend some time with them today, I said it was okay to them.

**Eddie: ** well I will like it to spend some time with Ian it been a long time sins if see him.

**Loren: **yes we've been very bizzy with or music that we didn't have time for our friends.

**Eddie: ** yeah you're right. We also need to take some time off work for to visit mom and dad.

**Loren: **yes that we really need to do, I almost forgot about them.

**Loren was thinking about some idea's to do with Mel and Ian. She was thinking of watching a movie about Ryan Gosling with Mel and that Eddie could do some time with Ian, because they don't like that movie.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Lisa was taking care of aid's baby that was born last week. She really loved that kid. Aid walked in the room.**

**Aid: **and how is my little girl doing?

**Lisa: **really good she is just awake.

**Aid: **than I will give her something to drink.

**Lisa: **that's a good idea when you are done I will give her a bath.

**Aid: **thanks Lisa for all your help really.

**Lisa: **I told you will help you raising the baby.

**Lisa and Aid took care of the baby and then put her back in her crib, after that they went watching some TV.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler kept calling Chloe, he was hoping she would take up the phone and told him where she was. But not such luck for so far. There was a knock on the door Tyler opens it.**

**Tyler: ** hi dad what are you doing here?

**Trent: **hi son I'm here to see you.

**Tyler: ** well come on in.

**Trent walked inside and went sitting on the couch, Tyler followed him to the couch.**

**Trent: **what is going on you look worried about something, tell me what's wrong son?

**Tyler: **well Chloe escaped prison so I'm trying to call her so when she picks up the phone she can tell me where she is so I can tell the cops were she is. But she's still not answering her phone.

**Trent: **maybe I can help. I can try to track her phone, but that will take some time.

**Tyler: **thanks dad I will love that.

**Trent: ** no problem, but I was wondering if you have heard something from Loren?

**Tyler: **no I haven't heard from her.

**Tyler and Trent were talking a while. Trent left. Tyler was thinking if he should have said that Loren was pregnant or married, but he knew Loren didn't want her dad to know that.**

**At Loren and Eddie's place.**

**Mel and Ian were there, Mel and Loren were watching the movie with Ryan Gosling. Eddie and Ian didn't understand what the girls loved about that men.**

**Eddie: ** Ian I don't understand what they like about that men?

**Ian: ** me eider. But we don't have the watch that movie.

**Eddie: **yeah that's through were lucky about that.

**Ian: **yes we are.

**Eddie and Ian were having shot's. Loren and Eddie were really glad they had a day off from work. Eddie was thinking of calling Jake and let him cancel everything tomorrow so they had another day free, so they could go to Nora and Max.**

**Loren: **Mel why don't you and Ian stay here the night, Ian don't look like he can go home after all the shot's he had.

**Mel: **I will like that.

**Loren: **that's solved then.

**Mel: **yes it is.

**Loren and Mel watched the movie further they really loved it.**

**At Dylan's dad place.**

**Marco still didn't find out who gave the police the evidence about Chloe. He was wondering if he someday would find that person. There was a knock on the door.**

**Person: **hello.

**Marco: **hi son.

**Dylan: **and did you found anything?

**Marco: **no I didn't find anything. But there is another problem.

**Dylan: ** what is going on then?

**Marco: ** it doesn't matter anymore if we find out who gave the evidence because Chloe escaped jail.

**Dylan: ** I didn't know that.

**Marco: **now you do know it.

**Dylan left and went home wondering were Chloe would be right now. She is now really in trouble.**

**At the office.**

**Jake was talking to Kelly when he got a message, he looked and saw a picture of Tracey with another men in bed. He couldn't believe what he saw. Kelly looked at Jake and noticed that there was something wrong.**

**Kelly: **what's wrong?

**Jake: **Tracey that's what's wrong.

**Kelly: ** what is with Tracey?

**Jake: ** well this is what is wrong.

**Jake put the phone into Kelly's hands, Kelly looked at the picture and was shocked.**

**Kelly: **you're sure that this picture is from today?

**Jake: **yes look at the date on the alarm clock.

**Kelly saw the date it was from today. It was from a half hour ago. She didn't understand why Tracey did that to Jake. The phone went off and Kelly gave it back to Jake.**

**Eddie: **hi Jake.

**Jake: **hi Eduardo.

**Eddie: ** I was wondering if you wanted to cancel everything Loren and I have planned we need an extra day off.

**Jake: **sure I will cancel everything for you guys.

**Eddie: **thanks Jake.

**Eddie hung up the phone and told Loren the good news.**

**Loren: ** that's great.

**Eddie: ** yeah it is, now e can go over to Nora and Max tomorrow.

**Loren: ** yeah I will love it, I really missed them.

**Eddie: **I know you would love that. I always know what my wife loves.

**Loren: **you're the best husband ever.

**It was getting really late so they all went to bed. Loren pulled Eddie close to her and gave him a kiss. They finally fell asleep after an hour.**

**The next day.**

**Loren called her mom to tell them they were coming over to them.**

**Loren: ** hi mom I'm calling to tell that Eddie and I are coming over in a bit.

**Nora: **that's great we were wondering when you guys were coming over.

**Loren: **me to we have canceled everything to day so we can come over.

**Nora: ** really and Jake was okay with it?

**Loren: **yes he didn't fight back to get us work.

**Nora: **really that's a first time.

**They hung up the phone. Nora walked over to Max and told him that Loren and Eddie were coming over today. Max was really happy about that, he missed them so much.**

**Max: ** finally they have some time.

**Nora: **yes they canceled everything today so that they could come over.

**Max: ** that's really sweet of them.

**Nora: **yes it is.

**Nora was cleaning up the room. She wanted it to be clean when Eddie and Loren came over. Loren and Eddie were on their way over. When they came at the house Loren took her key and walked in with Eddie.**

**Loren: ** hi mom, Max.

**Nora: ** hi honey. Hi Eddie.

**Eddie: **hi dad, Nora.

**Max: ** hi guys how are you doing.

**Loren: ** just fine.

**Max: **I can see the baby is growing.

**Loren: ** yes he/she is, I can get in my own pants anymore.

**Nora and Max started to laugh about it. She really loved it that they were finally there. Loren hated it that the day was going so fast. Tomorrow she needed to work again she didn't want to. Eddie was talking with is his. They stayed over there for five hours. They really needed to go home and get some rest, tomorrow will be a bizzy day.**

**I hope you guys will love it please review.. **


	17. Chapter 17

**When you guys have an idea what I need to right in the sorry**

**Let me know.**

**I would like it to put some of your idea's in to it.**

**Let me know through reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17.

**Max asks the big question.**

**4 days later.**

**Mel and Ian were staying in bed, they didn't want to get out, but Mel really needed to go because she needed to go to her work. Mel was really happy about the fact she was with Ian. She really loved him so much.**

**Mel: **I love you but I really need to get ready for work.

**Ian: ** I know I just want you to call your work and say that you're sick and can't go to work.

**Mel: **you know I can't do that.

**Ian: ** I know, and you really love your job so for this time you can get out of bed and go to work.

**Mel: ** thanks babe I will make it up to you when I come home from work.

**Ian: **that you will do and I keep you to it.

**Mel got dressed and went to her work. Ian really hated that Mel had to go to work he wanted to have her with him.**

**At the office.**

**Loren and Eddie were at the office for some paper work what needed to be done.**

**Loren: **how many papers do we have to sign?

**Jake: **not that much anymore these are the last papers.

**Loren: **oaky because my hand is hurting from signing them all.

**Eddie: **me to, I want to go home I've seen enough papers for today.

**Jake: **I know but they needed to be done today.

**Loren: **yes we know Jake.

**Jake: **okay this is the last paper that needs to be signed then you guys can go.

**Eddie: **finally.

**After signing the papers Eddie took Loren to Rumor for something to eat.**

**At MK.**

**Max was getting things done for tonight, he was alone so Nora didn't know what he was doing. All of the sudden Tracey walked in.**

**Max: **hi Tracey what are you doing here?

**Tracey: **I just need a place to think.

**Max: **why what is going on?

**Tracey: **Jake found out that I had slept with another man.

**Max: **why did you do that to Jake?

**Tracey: **I just felt so alone with Jake always being at the office.

**Max: **that doesn't make it okay for you to sleep with another man.

**Tracey: **I know that's why he broke up with me.

**Max: **yes I can understand that he broke up with you.

**Tracey: ** I need to go I'm going back to Chicago again.

**Tracey walked out at took a cab. She was going to the airport. She knew she never needed to come back after what she did to Jake.**

**At Nora's.**

**Nora was wondering why Max went to MK without her. But now she had the time to clean up the house. There was a knock on the door Nora went over and opens it.**

**Nora: ** hi aid come on in.

**Aid: **hi Nora thanks.

**Nora: **how are you doing?

**Aid: **I'm just fine.

**Nora: **that's great. Where is the baby?

**Aid: ** she is with Lisa.

**Nora: **Lisa really loves spending time with the baby doesn't she?

**Aid: **yeah she loves every minute of it.

**Nora: ** I just can't wait for Loren to have her baby.

**Aid: **I know. Do you know if it is a girl or a boy?

**Nora: **no she will not tell me yet.

**Aid laughed she loved it that Loren was keeping it a secret. Nora and Aid were talking about the baby and all kinds of names for it.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Lisa was playing with the baby. She loved her like it was her own daughter. Gus walked in and saw Lisa playing with the baby.**

**Gus: **I remember you doing that same thing with Mel when she was a baby.

**Lisa: **I know this baby look like her some ways.

**Gus: ** I know.

**Lisa: **come sit next to me so you can join me.

**Gus: ** I would love that.

**Gus went sitting next to Lisa and played with the baby. He really missed that, the last time he did this was when Mel and Phil were babies.**

**At Mel's work.**

**Mel loved filming she was helping with a new movie, but she missed Ian so much. 8 hours away from him she hated it. It was break time she called Ian.**

**Ian: **hi honey how is your day going.

**Mel: **its fine but I really miss you, I can't wait to be home.

**Ian: ** I told you, you should have called and say that you were sick. That way you don't have to miss me.

**Mel: (laughing) **I know, but I love this.

**Ian: **I know, but it's just a long time without you.

**Mel: **yeah it is. You just need to do something so you don't get bored of waiting for me to come home.

**Mel needed to hang up because her break was over. She said goodbye to Ian and went back to work.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**They were finally at home. It was a very bizzy day for them. Loren was really tired from it all she needed some rest. Eddie took her to the couch. They went sitting, Loren was lying on Eddie's lap with her head.**

**Eddie: **you need to get some rest, you don't can't work such long time's anymore.

**Loren: **I know, but…

**Eddie: **not but, you need your rest.

**Loren: ** fine I will rest some more and work less.

**Eddie: **great, I can't wait for the baby to come.

**Loren: **me eider. But it will take a little while before the baby is coming.

**Eddie: ** I know I just can't wait.

**Loren and Eddie loved it to become a little family. Eddie wanted it for a while now and he is finally having it.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was still trying to call Chloe but still nothing, he hated it. He called his dad to ask him if he found anything.**

**Tyler: **hi dad.

**Trent: **hi son what's going on?

**Tyler: **I wanted to ask if you found out were Chloe is?

**Trent: **not yet. We are trying to track her phone for a while now, but it will take some time.

**Tyler: **okay, but how are you doing?

**Trent: **I'm doing fine thanks for asking.

**Tyler: **of course you're always okay.

**Trent: (laughing) **yes I am. But I have to go I have a friend over.

**Tyler: ** okay have fun. Bye.

**Trent: **bye.

**Trent hung up the phone. He walked back to his friend.**

**Trent: **that was my son. Sorry.

**Friend: **that's not a problem.

**Trent: **okay then Marco. What can I do for you?

**Marco: **well I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something.

**Trent: **and what will that be?

**Marco: **I'm looking for the person who gave the police the evidence of Chloe.

**Trent: **I thought the police had found that them self.

**Marco: **no someone gave them the evidence.

**Trent knew that Tyler gave the police everything.**

**Trent: **well I will see what I can do.

**Marco: **thanks. I will be going now I have to go to my son.

**Marco walked out. Trent knew he needed to do something. So they didn't find out that Tyler was the person Marco was looking for.**

**At Mk.**

**Max was done. So he called Nora to tell her that she can come over.**

**Max: **hi darling.

**Nora: ** hi honey what's going on?

**Max: **well I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over to MK because I miss you.

**Nora: **sure I will be right there.

**Max: **okay I will see you when you get here.

**Nora: **okay bye. I love you.

**Max: **love you to, bye.

**Max was so nervous for what is going to happen when Nora was here. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.**

**At Eddie and Loren's place.**

**Eddie was wondering if the police finally found Chloe. He hated that she was escaped. Loren was scared that Chloe would do something to break her and Eddie up. Eddie saw that there was something with Loren.**

**Eddie: **what's going on you look scared babe?

**Loren: **there is nothing.

**Eddie: **I can see that there is something wrong.

**Loren: **it's nothing bad so you don't need to worry about it.

**Eddie: **just tell me what you're thinking off.

**Loren: **okay. I'm just scared that Chloe will do something to hurt us or to break us up.

**Eddie: **nothing will happen to us. You're my wife and the only one for me in the whole world. So you don't need to be scared of anything I will never leave you.

**Loren: **I love you so much. You're the only one in the world for me to.

**Eddie: **I love you to.

**Loren pulled Eddie close to her and gave him a kiss. She never wanted to lose him.**

**At Ian and Mel's place.**

**Mel was finally home. She walked in and saw that Ian was asleep on the couch. She walked to him to wake him up.**

**Mel: **babe wake up I'm home.

**Ian: **I missed you.

**Mel: **I missed you to. Why are you sleeping on the couch?

**Ian: ** I was watching a movie and after that everything is black so I must fell asleep while watching the movie.

**Mel: (laughing) **you always fell asleep while trying to watch a movie.

**Ian was laughing he knew she was right. He never had seen an end of a movie.**

**At MK.**

**Nora walked in and was shocked at what she saw. It was so romantic and she saw a picnic on the ground in the middle of the club.**

**Nora: **what is going on here?

**Max: **do you not like it?

**Nora: ** I don't like it. I love it.

**Max: **then follow me.

**Nora followed Max to the picnic. She really loved what Max did for her. She was wondering why he did all of this.**

**Max: ** what are you thinking of?

**Nora: **how I love what you are doing for me.

**Max: **I'm glad that you love it because there is a reason why I did all of this.

**Nora: **what is going on Max?

**Max went down on one knee. Nora couldn't believe what she saw. She started to cry. Max started to talk.**

**Max: **Nora you know how much I love you. You are the whole world to me. There is no one that can make me laugh and happy the way you do**. **I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So my sweet Nora do you want to marry me and make me the happiest men on the world.

**Nora: (crying) **YES I will marry you Max. YES, YES.

**Max stood up and pulled Nora in really close and he gave her a sweet kiss. He was so happy she said yes to him**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18.

**The new album.**

**The next day.**

**Nora still couldn't believe Max asked her to marry him. When she saw the ring on her finger she smiled. Max saw Nora looking at the ring.**

**Max:** do you love it?

**Nora: **yes I do. But I still can believe that this happened.

**Max: (laughing) **I know I can see it on your face.

**Nora: **well I can't hide anything for you can't I.

**Max: **no you can't. I know you to well for it.

**Nora: **I know.

**Max and Nora were talking about wedding plans. Nora loved it. She didn't want to wait long for her wedding.**

**At Loren and Eddie.**

**There was not much that they needed to do Eddie was thinking. Loren was lying in bed because she needed enough rest. Loren saw that Eddie was thinking of something.**

**Loren: **what are you thinking of?

**Eddie: **just about things we need to do today.

**Loren: ** and what will that be?

**Eddie: **we need to be at the office at three, Jake needs us to check the new album.

**Loren: ** I know that but is there something else we need to do today?

**Eddie: **not that I know off. So I'm hoping that it will be the only thing for today.

**Loren: **yeah me to. Then we can do something together all day.

**Loren and Eddie were talking about all kinds of things they could do. Loren was feeling a little grumpy today. She didn't know why.**

**At Mel and Ian.**

**Mel had a day off from work. Ian knew he needed to plan something for him and Mel. He didn't want to stay all day inn.**

**Ian: **Mel what do you want to do today?

**Mel: **I don't know maybe I want to stay at home for a change.

**Ian: **and why do you want that?

**Mel: **I don't feel like doing something today.

**Ian: **okay I understand I will look for something to do at home.

**Ian didn't know what to do. He didn't want to sit at home all day. He was thinking of away to get Mel out the house.**

**At Tyler.**

**Tyler didn't know what to do anymore. Chloe was still not picking up the phone. He wanted her back in jail but he needed to find her first before that will happen. There was a knock on the door Tyler opens it.**

**Tyler: **hi dad what is going on?

**Trent: **hi son I'm here to tell you that I'm a little closer to finding Chloe.

**Tyler: **well tell me dad.

**Trent: **she is some were in Chicago. But we don't know where exactly yet.

**Tyler: **that's great news dad.

**Trent: **I know that's why I'm here I thought you wanted to know that.

**Tyler: **yes I really want to know everything you find out. So thanks dad.

**Trent: **no problem, now we just need to wait for the exact location.

**Tyler didn't know what to say he was so happy his dad had found out were Chloe is. But now it's waiting for the exact location. He could wait to put her back to jail.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Aid was getting crazy. Her baby didn't stop crying and she didn't know why. She hoped Lisa would be home soon. And on that moment Lisa walked in. Lisa saw that Aid had it difficult with getting the baby to stop crying.**

**Lisa: **aid are you okay?

**Aid: **no I'm not okay. She won't stop crying. I've tried everything.

**Lisa: **I will check what is going on with her.

**Aid: **thanks I really don't know what's wrong.

**Lisa took the baby and checked her.**

**Lisa: **I see what's wrong and why she is crying.

**Aid: **why is she crying?

**Lisa: **her first teeth are growing.

**Aid: **ow I didn't look at that. I'm a terrible mother that I didn't see that.

**Lisa: **you're not a terrible mother. You didn't know that's why I'm helping you.

**Aid: **thanks Lisa.

**Lisa gave Aid a hug and told her what she could do so her baby stopped crying. Aid didn't know what she would do if Lisa wasn't here for her.**

**In Chicago.**

**Chloe was getting used to her new life in Chicago. The only thing she hated was that she couldn't go back to modeling. Her picture in a paper will tell the police were she is. And she didn't want to go back to jail. Her new friend did everything for her. She asked her and she get's everything she wants.**

**Chloe: **thanks Danielle that I can stay with you. I don't know where I would be if I didn't meet you.

**Danielle: **not a problem you're my friend and you're always welcome in my house.

**Chloe: **I will go find a job so I can also pay for something's.

**Danielle: **you don't have to find a job I will work and you do some of the cleaning in the house and that will be good enough.

**Chloe: **but I don't have any money you are paying for everything right now.

**Danielle: ** I don't mind I love working. And I don't have much time to clean the house so now you can do that and with that you're helping me.

**Chloe: **well if you want that I will do that for you.

**Chloe liked the idea not working and getting everything. She cleaned the house a little bit and then she could do anything she wants. **

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren was getting dressed they needed to be at the office in an hour. Eddie was watching some TV in the mean while.**

**Loren: **how do I look?

**Eddie: **you look really beautyful babe.

**Loren: **really? I feel like I'm so big.

**Eddie: **you pregnant not big you look amazing.

**Loren: **thanks. Well I will be glad when the baby is here because then I can fit in my own clothes again.

**Eddie was laughing about it. This was the first time Loren felt big. He loved it. Loren looked in the mirror all she saw was the size of her belly. She hated it but she loved the baby what was inside it. They walked to the car. They needed to go to the office for the album what was coming out soon.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was cleaning the bar. While Max was cleaning up the picnic from yesterday. All the things from yesterday were still every were around the bar.**

**Nora: **Max you have done quite a lot for me yesterday.

**Max: ** yeah I know that was fun. But cleaning it up is not that fun.

**Nora: (laughing) **I know but we will have it done before the club opens.

**Max: ** I hope so.

**Nora loved to watch Max cleaning up because she knew he hated cleaning up so much. Nora went further cleaning up.**

**At the office.**

**Jake and Kelly were getting things done so the new album could be in the stores. Kelly was thinking of the songs on the albums.**

**Kelly: **I think this album is the best of all the albums from Eddie and Loren.

**Jake: **I think so too.

**Kelly: **I can't wait till Loren and Eddie to see the new album.

**Jake: **me to but if they don't like it we need to start all over again.

**Kelly: **Jake I know.

**Jake: **so when are they coming?

**Kelly: **they need to be here soon.

**Jake went walking through the room he was waiting for Loren and Eddie. He really hoped that they will love it.**

**At Ian and Mel.**

**Ian still didn't know what to do for getting Mel out the house. Mel was watching TV. She really didn't want to go out she loved sitting at home and watching some TV. Ian was watching at Mel, he loved the way she laughed about that program.**

**Ian: **what do you think of going out this evening?

**Mel: **why what are you planning?

**Ian: **I was thinking to go have dinner at Rumor.

**Mel: **well you will do anything to get me out of the house don't you?

**Ian: **yes I want to get you out the house for a while. But what do you think of that idea.

**Mel: **well I will love it.

**Ian: **Okay then we go have dinner at Rumor this evening.

**Ian was glad he found something to get Mel out the house. He called Rumor for a reservation.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Aid had finally the baby in a sleep. She hated it when her daughter didn't want to go sleeping. Aid walked to Lisa in the kitchen.**

**Aid: **she is finally a sleep.

**Lisa: **well that's great what do you want to do?

**Aid: **I don't know, I think I just stay home. So if she wakes up I will be here.

**Lisa: **that's okay, then we can go watch some TV and after that we go making dinner.

**Aid: **okay that's fine.

**Aid and Lisa walked over to the couch to watch some TV together. They love spending time together.**

**At the office.**

**Loren and Eddie walked in and saw Kelly and Jake talking to each other. They walked over to them.**

**Loren: **what are you two talking about?

**Jake: **about the new album.

**Loren: **okay well can we see it?

**Jake: **yes you can I will go get it.

**Loren: **okay I can't wait, I hope we will love it.

**Jake: **I hope so too.

**Loren: **so can you get it so Eddie and I can see it?

**Jake walked over to his desk to get the album. Loren was talking to Eddie about the album. About how she hoped they would love it. And that the album could go to the shops for the fans.**

**Jake: **here it is.

**Eddie: **well I see, now I just need to know which songs are on it.

**Jake: **everything you and Loren have made the last few weeks, and I also put the songs something in the air and mars on it.

**Loren: **I love it what about you Eddie?

**Eddie: **I love it to. Jake you can put this album in the market.

**Jake: **I'm glad to hear that. I was scared you two didn't like it and that we needed to start all over again.

**Eddie and Loren were laughing about the fact Jake was scared they didn't liked it. He never had let them down so he couldn't make a bad album for them.**

**The album sold so fast that the producer couldn't keep track how many were sold. They loved it. Never was an album so fast sold out. He knew he needed to keep Eddie and Loren working together. So they can make more albums together.**

**I hope you guys like it. Please review back to me if you have any idea's for this sorry or what you think so far off it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19.

**The concert at MK.**

**The album was out for two days now. The album was still flying out of the stores like it was the moment he went on market. Eddie and Loren were so happy the fans liked there new album.**

**At the office.**

**Jake and Kelly were talking about the new songs. They need to do something so the fans can hear them live in a concert or something.**

**Kelly: **what do you think about a little concert at MK for now? And when Loren has the baby a big concert?

**Jake:** that's a great idea Kelly.

**Kelly: **I know thanks. I knew you would like it.

**Jake: **but when are we planning this concert at MK?

**Kelly: **in a day of two/ three.

**Jake: **yeah that we can do.

**Jake called Max to ask if he was okay with the idea. He needed to call all kinds of people for the tickets and other stuff. He needed it to be done for tomorrow.**

**At Ian and Mel.**

**Mel was playing the new album from Loren and Eddie, she loved it. The music was so loud she couldn't hear Ian scream for her.**

**Ian: **Mel can the music I little softer?

**Mel: ** what I can't hear you.

**Ian: (screaming really loud) **put down the music please.

**Mel: **fine I will put the music down.

**Ian: **thanks it was hurting my ears so loud was the music.

**Mel: (laughing) **it was just as loud as in a club so why it's hurting your ears here and not there?

**Ian: **because it's not dance music.

**Mel was laughing about it she knew Ian didn't know a great answer so he just said something. Ian was hoping Mel bought it. He really didn't what the music that loud. Mel put the music back on but not that loud any more.**

**At Tyler.**

**Tyler was calling his dad maybe he found out were Chloe was now.**

**Trent: **hallo son how are you doing?

**Tyler: **I'm just fine.

**Trent: ** glad to hear that.

**Tyler: **but dad I wanted to ask you something that's why I'm calling.

**Trent: **I already know what you want to ask me and yeah we know she is still some were in Chicago.

**Tyler: **Chloe and Chicago that's a new one, she hated that city.

**Trent: **yup she is in Chicago, but we just still don't know where she is exactly.

**Tyler told his dad goodbye and started to pack his bags. He needed to find her so he wanted to go to Chicago to find her.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren was really tired she was lying in bed. Eddie was in the kitchen making some tea for Loren. His phone went off.**

**Eddie: **hi Jake what can I do for you?

**Jake: **hi Eddie I have some good news for you and Loren.

**Eddie: ** well then tell.

**Jake: ** well because you guys can't give a big concert, because Loren is pregnant I was thinking of planning a little concert for you two at the MK club.

**Eddie: **I love it, but I don't know if it is a great idea for Loren because she is really tired lately and I don't know if she can do it.

**Jake: **I know that's why I have everything canceled for you two so she has enough rest before the concert.

**Eddie: **well okay and when is this concert?

**Jake: **we first wanted in three days but it's in two days.

**Eddie: **well okay I will tell Loren and we will see you in two days.

**Eddie hung up the phone and went further with making the tea for Loren. He was hoping Loren would be okay with a concert at MK in two days, and he was hoping that she will can do it.**

**At Nora and Max.**

**Max told Nora the news about the concert what was happing in two days. Nora didn't think it was such a good idea that Loren was doing a concert while she was pregnant. She was hoping that Loren had enough energy for it.**

**Nora: **I don't think that is a great idea because of Loren.

**Max: **it's not a big concert so Loren can rest in between the songs. We have thought about it and that she needs enough rest. So Jake has canceled everything before the concert so that Loren can rest enough before it.

**Nora: **well if that's what Loren what's I will not stop her from doing it.

**Max: **I know you are worried about it, but she will be fine.

**Nora was still not happy about the fact that Loren was doing a concert. She needed to rest not playing at a concert. But Nora knew she couldn't do anything about it. It was Loren's life not that from her. So she needed to deal with it.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Eddie told Loren the news what Jake told him about a little concert at MK. Loren was wondering if that was a good idea of her doing a concert while she was so tired all the time.**

**Loren: **I don't think it's a good idea for me doing a concert at this moment I need to rest and not playing in a concert.

**Eddie: **you will be ready for the concert, Jake did cancel everything so you will have enough rest before the concert.

**Loren: **then I will be happy to do that concert, I will love singing again in front of all the fans. They really wanted it for so long.

**Eddie: **I'm happy about it to, I really missed it. Singing for the fans I love it.

**Loren was so happy she can do a little concert she really missed it. Eddie was thinking about some idea's to let Loren have enough rest in between the songs. He knew that she couldn't do too many songs behind each other.**

**At Mel and Ian.**

**Mel was talking to Ian about that she wanted to go on a vacation for a while. She wanted to go tomorrow. She really needed some time away from here. Mel's phone went off.**

**Mel: **hello.

**Loren: **hi Mel with Loren.

**Mel: ** hi girl how are you doing?

**Loren: **I'm fine just a little tired. But I have some great news to tell you.

**Mel: **well tell me I want to know.

**Loren: **me and Eddie are going to give a little concert at MK in two days I want you and Ian there. So what do you think will you come?

**Mel: ** yeah of course me and Ian will be there.

**Loren: **great because I want you to film everything for me and Eddie.

**Mel: **I will love that. Thanks Lo.

**Loren: **no problem. I will see you at the concert then. Bye sis.

**Mel: **okay I will see you at the concert sis.

**Mel hung up the phone and told Ian that there vacation needed to wait. Ian was wondering why Mel all off the sudden didn't want to go on a vacation. Mel told Ian the news about the concert. Ian now knew why Mel was so happy and did understand why the vacation needed to wait.**

**The day of the concert.**

**Mel was looking in her wardrobe, but she didn't find anything to wear for tonight at the concert. She walked over to Ian.**

**Mel: **Ian we need to go shopping I don't have a nice dress for the concert, I need to buy a new dress.

**Ian: **well then let's go shopping.

**Mel: **yes and then you can buy something to for the concert.

**Ian: **okay I will love it. But we need to get you the best dress we can find.

**Mel and Ian went to the mal and were going from the one shop to another. She really wanted a beautyful dress. But she didn't want a dress that makes her look like she needed all the attention.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren was so excited for the concert tonight. She was singing all of her songs through the house. Eddie loved it to see Loren so happy and full of energy for a change.**

**Loren: **Eddie I can't wait so long, why is the day going so slow?

**Eddie: **I know we just need to do something so the day will go faster.

**Loren: **what are we going to than I don't know what?

**Eddie: **we can go to MK and help your mom and my dad with getting every done for tonight.

**Loren: **no I don't want to do that because than I will be there the whole day and then I still can't wait for the concert.

**Eddie: **we can go to the mal and go shopping for anything.

**Loren: **yes that I love.

**Eddie: **then let's go, so the day will go faster.

**Loren and Eddie walked out the house to the car. Loren was so excited she really needs to do something. She was so glad that Eddie takes her shopping.**

**At MK.**

**Jake and Kelly were talking to some people how they wanted everything to be done for tonight. Max and Nora were setting everything on the bar. They really needed everything to be done for tonight.**

**Jake: **Nora how is Loren doing today?

**Nora: **I don't know I haven't talk to her today.

**Jake: **okay then I will see them when they get here.

**Nora: **yeah I think Loren will be doing just fine.

**Nora walked back to Max who was cleaning all the glasses.**

**Nora: **do you think Loren will be ready for tonight?

**Max: **yeah she will be great tonight.

**Nora: **I hope so.

**At the mall.**

**Loren was walking from the one store to the next. When she saw Mel standing over by the dresses with Ian.**

**Loren: **Mel what are you doing here?

**Mel: **I'm here for a new dress for the concert.

**Loren: **well with one do you pick?

**Mel: **nothing yet, I don't know what I want. I don't want something that asks for attention.

**Loren: **that's for the first time.

**Mel: (laughing) **yeah I know but it's your and Eddie's night. So I don't want anything prettier than yours.

**Loren: **then I don't know eider what kind of dress you need to wear.

**Mel and Loren were looking for some dresses while Eddie and Ian were talking to each other. They didn't understand why it's so difficult finding a dress.**

**The concert.**

**Loren was getting dressed. She was so glad it was finally time to sing her new songs to the fans. Eddie was waiting for Loren because he was already done with changing clothes. Loren walked out the dress room and went to Eddie.**

**Eddie: ** you look great babe.

**Loren: **thanks you look great to.

**Jake: **are you two ready it's time to go.

**They walked to the stage. Eddie went first with his news song what he song for Loren on her birthday. Loren loved it and was a little crying. When Eddie walked back it was Loren turn to sing. She loved every minute of it. When she was done with her song Eddie walked back on stage to sing the new duet with Loren. The fans loved it. Backstage Nora was enjoying the concert.**

**Nora: **they are great.

**Max: **I know. They really are giving everything.

**Nora: **yeah that can I see, Loren is so enjoying it. She really missed it.

**Max: ** yeah she is and she deserves it.

**Back to the Eddie and Loren. They were singing another duet they wrote together. After the concert Loren really needed to go home because she was so tired. She put all her energy in to the concert that she didn't had any energy left.**

**I hope you guys like it. Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20.

**At the bungalow.**

**The next day.**

**Loren loved doing the concert but it took so much of her energy that she all most didn't get out of bed. Eddie started to think that the concert wasn't a great idea, he saw how much Loren was exhausted. But he loved doing it.**

**Eddie: **babe are you okay?

**Loren: **yes I'm okay, but I'm really tired. I feel like I haven't slept for a whole week.

**Eddie: **that concert was not such a good idea I'm starting to think.

**Loren: **it was a great idea. I loved doing it and I wanted to do that.

**Eddie: **okay then, can you get out of bed or need you my help to get out?

**Loren: **yes you need to help me get out of bed.

**Eddie pulled Loren out of bed. He helped her to walk down the stairs. Eddie started to think that Loren really couldn't be so exhausted because she was pregnant. He was starting to think there was something else she didn't tell him.**

**At Ian and Mel.**

**Mel loved the concert, but she saw that there was something wrong with Loren. And she thought that it wasn't because she was pregnant.**

**Mel: **Ian did you see how Loren looked like yesterday?

**Ian: **yes she was great.

**Mel: **not on that way.

**Ian: **what way then?

**Mel: **she saw not healthy to me and she was more tired than ever.

**Ian: **I think that's because she is pregnant Mel.

**Mel: **no I don't think so. She can be that exhausted from a pregnancy.

**Ian: **what do you think is wrong with her then, I didn't see anything?

**Mel: **I don't know but I'm going to find it out.

**Ian: **okay then I will help you with it.

**Mel and Ian were talking about some idea's to find out what's wrong with Loren. Mel really wanted to know why her best friend is so exhausted all the time.**

**At MK.**

**Nora and Max slept in the apartment above the club. It was really late yesterday and they had so much to drink that they couldn't get home any more. Max was glad to be in his apartment again, he really missed it. But he loved living with Nora.**

**Nora: **I really love being here again.

**Max: **me to but I miss or home a little bit.

**Nora: **me to but it's so fine to wake up at this place once in a while.

**Max: **yeah your right at that, I love it to.

**Nora: **the concert was great, I really missed hearing them sing.

**Max: **I missed that to, but now we have to wait for a while again before they perform again.

**Nora and Max were talking about the concert. They really loved hearing them sing again. It was I while ago when they song for the last time.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Loren was watching some TV, but she was felling really dizzy. She knew what she was doing wasn't the deal she make with her doctor.**

**Eddie: **babe how are you feeling?

**Loren: **I'm feeling just fine.

**Eddie: **I can hear at your voice that's not through.

**Loren: **babe I'm really feeling fine.

**Eddie: **okay I will believe you. Do you want some tea?

**Loren didn't answer back so Eddie walked out of the kitchen to see why. When he looked at the couch he saw Loren past out and pale. Eddie knew now that there was something really wrong.**

**At the office.**

**Jake was calling with the producer, while Kelly was looking at some papers. They were so glad that the concert went so good. Jake hung up the phone.**

**Jake: **so the producer was really glad that we had that concert yesterday.

**Kelly: **I'm glad to hear that. What are we going to next?

**Jake: **nothing the producer said we need to give Loren and Eddie some time off.

**Kelly: **great so that means we can finish this up and go home for the rest of the day?

**Jake:** yes that means we can go home when we are done here.

**Kelly finishes up the paper work. When she was done she told Jake that they can go home for the day. Jake and Kelly walked out the office and went home.**

**At the hospital.**

**The doctor's were bizzy on paper work and patients. When the phone went off.**

**Doctor: **hello how can I help you?

**Eddie: **well hello I'm looking for the doctor who took care of Loren Duran.

**Doctor: **I will get him for you.

**Eddie waited a while when he got Doctor Tim on the phone.**

**Tim: **hello MR. Duran. What can I do for you?

**Eddie: **well I was wondering if I can ask you something about my wife Loren.

**Tim: **what do you want to know?

**Eddie: **well she is the last Koppel of days really exhausted and today she passed out on the couch looking really pale.

**Tim: **what did she do those days?

**Eddie: ** she just was bizzy with her work and yesterday we had a concert.

**Tim: **I see. Well I told your wife she needed to stay off from work. Because the treatment and the medication's she had were really heavy. I told her she needed to rest the first three months before she could go working again.

**Eddie:** she didn't tell me. She said she was just fine and that she could get to work again.

**Tim: **no she can't. If she will keep doing that she will end up in the hospital again.

**Eddie: **thanks doctor Tim for telling me everything now I know what's going on.

**Tim: **I'm glad you called. I don't want Loren to end up in the hospital again.

**Eddie hung up the phone. He was thinking of a way to get Loren stop working. Now he was really glad he called her doctor. He was wondering why Loren didn't tell him that she needed to stay off from work for three months.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Aid was telling Lisa and Gus everything about the concert from yesterday. Lisa and Gus stayed at home to take care of the baby.**

**Aid: **really thanks for thanking care of the baby and letting me go to the concert.

**Lisa: **yeah you needed some fun time.

**Aid: **how did Cherry behave yesterday?

**Lisa: **Cherry was doing just fine.

**Aid: ** glad to hear. She can be a Tiran some times.

**Lisa: (laughing) **I know but she is a baby.

**Aid and Lisa were laughing about it. Gus walked up stairs to what Cherry. She was awake.**

**At Ian and Mel.**

**Ian couldn't believe that Mel thought there was something wrong with Loren. He thought that Loren looked just fine.**

**Mel: **I know you think I'm over reacting about it.

**Ian: ** I didn't say that. I just thought that Loren was looking okay to me.

**Mel: **I know, but I known Loren so long now that I can tell there was something wrong with her.

**Ian: **I know you're her best friend.

**Mel: **yes that's me.

**Ian laughed about that reaction. He loved when Mel was doing that. Mel knew why Ian was laughing she was laughing about it too.**

**At Loren and Eddie.**

**Eddie was upstairs packing some bags. He walked down at put the bags next to the door. Loren was wondering what Eddie was doing. She didn't know why he was packing bags.**

**Loren: **why are you packing all these bags?

**Eddie: **because we are going away for a while.

**Loren: ** where are we going?

**Eddie: **you will see when we are there.

**Loren: **okay.

**Eddie walked over to Loren and gave her a kiss. Then he went further with packing everything they were going to need. Loren was still thinking of where Eddie wanted to take her. She wanted to know but Eddie will not tell her.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was wondering how Loren was doing today. She grabbed her phone and called Loren.**

**Nora: **hi honey.

**Loren: **hi mom. What's going on?

**Nora: **nothing I just wanted to check how you were doing after that concert yesterday?

**Loren: **I'm okay mom nothing is wrong.

**Nora: **I'm glad to hear that. I was wondering if you and Eddie wanted to come over this evening for dinner at or place.

**Loren: **I don't think we can come.

**Nora: **why is that?

**Loren: **Eddie is taking me away for a few days.

**Nora: **where are you two going?

**Loren: **I don't know, he will not tell me where we are going.

**Nora: **okay then, I will see you two when you guys are back.

**Loren: **okay talk to you later, bye love you mom.

**Nora: **bye love you to honey.

**Nora put down the phone and walked over to Max. She told him that Eddie and Loren where going away for a few days. Max thought it was a great idea and that they needed it.**

**At the bungalow.**

**Loren stepped out of the car. She really loves it to be here. This place remembered her the day that Max told her to go to Eddie because he needed someone. That was the best day of her life back then.**

**Loren: **I love it here, but why are we here?

**Eddie: **we needed some time off so I thought this was the perfect place to go.

**Loren: **yeah it is. This place does me remembering at the day Max told me to go see you.

**Eddie: **yeah I know. I really glad my dad did that for us.

**Loren: **me to. I still need to thank him for doing that. He is the best dad in the whole world.

**Eddie laughed about it. But he was thinking of what the doctor said about Loren. He really didn't want her back in the hospital. So this was the best thing he could to for right now.**

**At Mel and Ian.**

**Mel was wondering were Loren was going to. She had called her but Loren only told her that they were going away for a few days. Ian saw that there was something really bordering Mel.**

**Ian: **Mel what's going on in your mind?

**Mel: **Loren told me that she and Eddie were going away for a few days but she didn't tell me where they are going.

**Ian: **I know where they are Eddie told me. Loren didn't know where they were going so she couldn't tell you.

**Mel: **so tell me where they are going I really want to know where.

**Ian: **Eddie took her to the bungalow for some time. So they had all time for them self's.

**Mel: **ow Loren will love it there.

**Ian: **yes I know.

**Mel was glad she finally knew were Loren was. Mel knew the bungalow would remember Loren about the fact that Max said she needed to go there and be with Eddie. Mel really loved it that Eddie was taking Loren away from all the work, so she can have some real rest.**

**I hope you guys like it. Please reviews I want to know what you guys think of it **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21.

**The fight.**

**Nora still didn't know were Eddie took Loren. It was yesterday that they went away. Why didn't Loren call yet to tell her where she was? Nora walked over to Max, maybe he knew where they were.**

**Nora: **Max do you know were Eddie and Loren are?

**Max: **they are at home for so far I know.

**Nora: **no they are not at home. I called Loren yesterday and she told me that Eddie was taking her a few days away but she didn't tell me where. And I told you yesterday that they went away.

**Max: **ow yeah I forgot. But no I don't know where they are. Maybe you need to call Mel she always knows were Loren is so.

**Nora: **that's a great idea I will call Mel later.

**Max and Nora were sitting on the couch. Nora looked at her ring and back to Max, she really loved him.**

**In Chicago.**

**Tyler was looking for Chloe for a Koppel of days now. He still didn't find her. He called his dad maybe he knows where she will be.**

**Tyler: **hi dad.

**Trent: **hi son.

**Tyler: **dad did you found out the exact location of Chloe now?

**Trent: **all most. I will call you right away when I know where she is in Chicago.

**Tyler: **thanks dad. I didn't know what to do if I didn't had you to help me.

**Trent: **I will be there for you whatever you need.

**Tyler: **I know dad.

**Tyler hung up the phone and went in to a café to get something to drink and to eat. He will go further looking for Chloe when he was done.**

**At Mel and Ian.**

**Mel and Ian were talking about the first time they met each other. Mel loves talking about it. Mel's phone went off it was Nora.**

**Mel: **hi Nora. How are you doing?

**Nora: **I'm okay. I just was wondering if you knew were Eddie took Loren. I don't know where they are.

**Mel:** yes I know where they are Ian told me.

**Nora: **well can you tell me where they are?

**Mel: **Eddie took Loren to the bungalow.

**Nora: **okay thanks, I was so worried about them.

**Mel: **Nora I don't want to be mean, but Loren is old enough to go some were without telling you.

**Nora: ** I know but I can't help it.

**Mel: **then it's time for you to learn to let Loren to life her own live.

**Nora: **okay. But thanks for telling me were they are.

**Mel: **no problem.

**Mel hung up the phone and went back talking to Ian. Ian was thinking that Mel was a little mean to Nora for telling that. But he knew that Mel was right about it.**

**At the bungalow.**

**Loren loved being at the bungalow. She now can rest like the doctor of her told her to do. Eddie was thinking if he should tell Loren that he called with her doctor about the fact that she didn't tell him something.**

**Loren: **I really am glad you took me here, I love it.

**Eddie: **yeah I know, that's why I chose this place.

**Loren: **here can I work on some new songs.

**Eddie: ** I didn't take you here so you can work. I took you here so you can take some rest of it all.

**Loren: **I know but I want to work on a new song.

**Eddie: **no you need to stop working and you know why.

**Loren: ** and why is that. I rest enough in between all of the things I do.

**Eddie: **you know that you doctor said that you needed to stop working for three months and that is not what you are doing.

**Loren: ** how do you know that? I didn't tell you that?

**Eddie: **I know. I called your doctor he told me everything I had to know.

**Eddie was thinking if he should have said that. Loren was really angry at Eddie. Why he called her doctor he had no right to do that.**

**At Ian and Mel.**

**Mel was thinking of going to MK with Ian tonight. She wanted to have some fun today. She didn't want to sit at home for the whole day she needed to get out of the house.**

**Mel: **what do you think of going to MK tonight Ian?

**Ian: **yeah that will be fun.

**Mel: **that was what I thought. So we can go then tonight?

**Ian: **yeah we will go.

**Mel: **thanks I love you.

**Ian: **I love you to.

**Ian loved the idea of Mel. He wanted to have some fun tonight. Mel was glad Ian thought her idea was okay. She really wanted to go out.**

**At the Sanders.**

**Aid and Phil were playing with Cherry. They loved there little girl. Lisa and Gus were talking to go out for some dinner the two of them. They really missed some of alone time lately.**

**Lisa: **do you guys think you will be okay with the baby if we go out this evening?

**Aid: **sure we will be okay. Go out have some fun.

**Lisa: **okay thanks.

**Aid: **no problem. Now Phil and I can watch the baby and you too can have some fun together.

**Gus: ** okay but you know if there is something you need to know you can call us every minute okay.

**Aid: ** yeah I know that.

**Lisa and Gus loved it that the kids thought they needed to have some fun together. They haven't have a day alone sins the baby was there. So they were glad they could go out for dinner this evening.**

**At the bungalow.**

**Loren was so angry, why did Eddie this. He could have asked me. He doesn't need to call my doctor. She couldn't believe what Eddie did and why would he do that.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you did this behind my back.

**Eddie: **I had to, you said you were fine, but you're so not okay. You should have told me that you were not okay.

**Loren: **if I tell you I'm fine I'm fine.

**Eddie: **yeah that's why you passed out on the couch yesterday, all because you feel fine.

**Loren: **how did you know that you were in the kitchen?

**Eddie: **I asked you something and you didn't answer back so I came to check on you and there I found you passed out and pale.

**Loren: **okay but that does not say that you can call my doctor.

**Eddie couldn't believe that Loren was so at him for calling her doctor. What if he didn't call and after a while could go back to the hospital with her because she was so exhausted.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was drinking some shots with Max. They loved spending time together at MK. They already were a little drunk from all the shots.**

**Nora: **I think we need to stop drinking.

**Max: **I know. We have a little much to drink already.

**Nora: **yeah that we have indeed.

**Max: ** we take one more shot and then we will stop.

**Nora:** okay one more then.

**Nora and Max took one more shot and went after that upstairs. They were laughing all the time. They really drunk too much.**

**Back at the bungalow.**

**Loren was so pissed at Eddie. She would have told him if he asked her if there was something else he needed to know. But no he didn't ask her he called her doctor.**

**Loren: ** I hate you for doing that. You had no right to it.

**Eddie: ** you can hate me all you want. But I don't want to go back to the hospital because you're not okay.

**Loren: **I will not go back to the hospital because I'm working again. I can just work there is nothing wrong with that.

**Eddie: ** well your doctor said something else, if you keep working you will end up back in the hospital and I don't want that.

**Loren: **he didn't say that to me, but why didn't you asked me what the doctor said to me?

**Eddie: **I thought I don't need to ask you something like that and that you just tell me that.

**Loren: **I know I'm so sorry for not telling you.

**Eddie: **I just can't believe you have made a fight out of this. I called your doctor because I was worried and I'm you husband.

**Loren: ** I know and I'm so sorry for that.

**Eddie: **I know you are.

**Eddie was glad that Loren was finally done with fighting about it. But he couldn't believe she said that she hated him.**

**At MK.**

**Ian and Mel walked in. they went over to the bar where they saw Max and Nora. She walked right to them.**

**Mel: **hi Nora, Max.

**Nora: **hi Mel, Ian.

**Mel: ** Nora are you two drunk?

**Nora: **yeah we have a little bit too much to drink.

**Mel: **I can see that.

**Nora: (laughing) **can you see it so clear?

**Mel: ** yes you and Max need to go upstairs and stop drinking.

**Nora: **no we don't, we are having fun.

**Mel: (laughing) **well okay. But Ian and I stay right here with you two.

**Nora: ** whatever you two want.

**Mel never saw Nora that drunk. She laughed about it. Ian looked at Mel, he really thought it was funny.**

**At Tyler in Chicago.**

**Tyler went back to that café where he was last time. He saw a sweet girl what worked there. He really wanted to see her again. He walked in.**

**Girl: **hi you again here.

**Tyler: **yes hi I'm Tyler you must be Danielle.

**Danielle: **how do you know that?

**Tyler: **you name on the nametag.

**Danielle: (laughing) **I forgot it was there, but what can I get you?

**Tyler: **I want to have a whiskey.

**Danielle: **okay I will be right back.

**Tyler loved how Danielle did to him. She did like he was the king in the café. He loved it.**

**At the bungalow.**

**Loren couldn't believe that she said that she hated Eddie. She feels so guilty about it. She needed to do something.**

**Loren: **babe I'm really sorry that I said that I hated you.

**Eddie: **I know you didn't mean it, but I hurt a little when you said it.

**Loren: **no I really didn't mean it I'm so sorry for it.

**Eddie: **I know I'm just glad everything is okay again.

**Loren: **yeah me to, I should have told you why I was so tired all the time.

**Eddie: **its okay, you need to get some rest right now.

**Loren: **thanks, I love you so much.

**Eddie: **I love you to babe.

**Eddie went sitting next to Loren on the couch. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. He was glad Loren saw finally in that she needed to stop working for a while.**

**Guys hope you like it. Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22.

**Chloe get's arrested again.**

**2 days later.**

**Eddie and Loren solved there problems what they had the last two days. They were so happy that everything was okay again. Loren knew that Eddie did all of that because he was worried about her.**

**At the bungalow.**

**Loren was in the pool. She was waiting for Eddie. He was changing in his swim shorts. Eddie walked over to the pool and jumped right in. he pulled Loren close to him and gave her a passionate kiss.**

**Loren: **how long are we staying here?

**Eddie: **as long as you want to stay here.

**Loren: **I don't want to leave ever.

**Eddie: **me to. But we have to go home some day.

**Loren: **I know. But let me stay in this fantasy for a while.

**Eddie: **sure as long that I can be in that fantasy to.

**Loren: **you will always be in it.

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you to.

**They stayed in the pool for a while. But Loren needed to get because her belly was really hurting. **

**At MK.**

**Nora was wondering when Loren and Eddie were coming back. She haven't heard anything from them sins they went to the bungalow. She walked over to Max.**

**Max: **what's going on?

**Nora: **I'm just wondering when they are coming home. I haven't heard anything from them.

**Max: **I don't know when they are coming home. But they really needed some time alone.

**Nora: **I know. But that don't mean that they don't have phones and that they don't call to tell that everything is okay.

**Max: **I know but they are fine so don't worry.

**Nora: **yeah you're probably right.

**Nora was glad she talked with Max. He always knows what to say to her. She loved him so much for that. He knew exactly what she needed to hear so everything would be okay.**

**At Mel and Ian.**

**Mel started to miss her best friend. Ian knew Mel wasn't used to this. Loren and Mel would spend every day some time together and now Mel can't see her because she is not home.**

**Ian: **babe are you okay. I know that you miss Loren?

**Mel: **I hate it that she is not home. I want to see her I want to talk to her.

**Ian: **I know. But what are you going to do about it?

**Mel: **I know something I can do.

**Ian: **and what will that be?

**Mel: **we go to the bungalow and go see them.

**Ian: **okay if that is what you want we go over to the bungalow.

**Mel and Ian walked out and went to the car. They are going to the bungalow to see Eddie and Loren.**

**In Chicago (Tyler).**

**Tyler was hoping to see Danielle again. He was starting to like her. So he went to the café and was hoping she would be there. He walked inside and saw Danielle at a table sitting. She was drinking something.**

**Tyler: **hi Danielle.

**Danielle: **hi Tyler.

**Tyler: **I was wondering if have something o do today?

**Danielle: **no I have nothing planned to day, but I said to my roommate that I will be home after work so.

**Tyler: **then we go to your place and watch a movie together with your roommate if you like that.

**Danielle: **yes I like it.

**Tyler: **okay when are you ready with working?

**Danielle: **just now so let's go.

**Danielle and Tyler walked over to Danielle's car. They went to Danielle's house. Tyler was wondering who the roommate was.**

**At Jake's.**

**Jake and Kelly loved the time off from work. They were sitting by the pool in the sun with some cocktails to drink.**

**Kelly: **I love this. We need more often such time off.

**Jake: **I know this is really great.

**Kelly: **when do we need to go back to work?

**Jake: **we are free from work until Eddie and Loren are back from the bungalow.

**Kelly: **then I hope they will stay away for a while.

**Jake: **I hope that to.

**Kelly: ** I know they are going to stay away for a while, because Loren really needs some rest. And Eddie wants that for Loren.

**Jake: **yeah I know.

**Jake loved spending time with Kelly. He was starting to like her. Kelly looked at Jake she was wondering what he was thinking. He smiled at her. Kelly now hoped he was thinking of her.**

**At the bungalow.**

**Loren still had pain in her belly. Eddie hated it that he can't do anything about it. But they knew that she was getting close to the time that the baby will come.**

**Eddie: **are you feeling okay?

**Loren: **I feel as fine as I can be in the moment.

**Eddie: **okay can I do anything for you?

**Loren: **no I don't need anything right now.

**Eddie: **okay. I get us something to drink.

**Loren: **okay. Thanks.

**The pain was slowly going away. Loren was glad about it. She really wanted to go back in the pool. It was so warm outside.**

**At MK.**

**Nora was making a snack. Max smelled something so he went upstairs to look what it was. He knew Nora was making something, but he wanted to know what.**

**Max: **what are you making?

**Nora: ** I making a snack because I'm a little hungry. Do you want some to?

**Max: **yeah I will have some to.

**Nora: **okay it will be done in 5 minutes.

**Max: **okay but what are you making. You didn't say what kind of snack it was?

**Nora: **you will know what it is when it's done.

**Max: **okay I will wait.

**Nora: **don't worry I know you will like it.

**Max: **I know because I love everything you make.

**Max wanted to know what it was. But Nora wouldn't tell him. Max was looking at Nora while she was getting the snack out of the oven. Max still couldn't see what is was because Nora was standing before it. Nora walked to the table. Then Max saw the pi. He wanted to eat the whole pi by himself.**

**In Chicago.**

**Tyler and Danielle came at her place. Tyler was still wondering who the roommate was. He was so curios about it. They walked inside.**

**Chloe: **Tyler what are you doing here?

**Tyler: **what am I doing here? You mean what are you doing here?

**Danielle: **Tyler what do you mean is something wrong about her living here?

**Chloe: **no nothing is wrong.

**Danielle: **I'm not talking to you Chloe. I'm asking Tyler.

**Tyler: **well Chloe is..

**Chloe: **don't you dare Tyler to say it.

**Danielle: **Chloe let Tyler finish.

**Tyler: **well Chloe escaped prison in LA.

**Danielle: **what. What did she do that she needs to be in jail for?

**Tyler: **well Chloe need to be in jail for killing Katy Duran.

**Danielle: **Chloe how could you. Why didn't you tell me?

**Chloe: **because I don't want to go back.

**Danielle: **you need to. I don't want to live with a murderer.

**Chloe: **please don't call the police. I really don't want to go back.

**Danielle called the police of LA. Tyler was keeping Chloe there so she can't run away again. Chloe was so pissed at Tyler for telling it to Danielle. She really thought no one would find her there.**

**At the police station in LA.**

**The police was calling around for Chloe. They really needed to find her. She has to be in jail. Then the phone went off in the station. She chief took it.**

**Chief: **hello how can I help you?

**Danielle: **hi I'm calling because I know where Chloe is.

**Chief: **where is she?

**Danielle: **well she is in my home in Chicago.

**Chief: **well then we will come to get her.

**Danielle: **okay we will keep her here.

**Chief: **thanks. We will be there as soon as we can.

**He hung up the phone and went to the rest. He told the other police man's where they needed to go because Chloe was found.**

**At Ian and Mel in the car.**

**Mel really hated it to sit in a car that long. She was getting really bored. Ian was laughing about it, he knew she hated it to sit for so long in a car.**

**Mel: **when are we finally there?

**Ian: **we will be there in a half an hour.

**Mel: **great I want to go out of the car.

**Ian: **I know. I really thought this way was shorter than the one you said.

**Mel: **next time you will listen to me when I say something.

**Ian: **yeah I will.

**Mel: **I hope they are at the bungalow I really don't want to search the beach to find them.

**Ian: **I hope so too.

**Mel was watching at her watch. She was keeping track of how long she needed to be in the car. She wanted out of the car so badly.**

**At MK.**

**Nora and Max where still eating pi. Max loved the pi what Nora made. Nora wanted to call Loren to ask her how she was doing. Nora took her phone and called Loren.**

**Nora: **hi honey.

**Eddie: **thanks for calling me honey mom.

**Nora: **ow hi Eddie where is Loren?

**Eddie: **she is in the shower.

**Nora: **okay how is she doing?

**Eddie: **she is doing okay. But she has a lot pain in her belly.

**Nora: **she has probably cramps.

**Eddie: **that was what I was thinking.

**Nora: **okay I will call later to check on her.

**Eddie: **okay I will tell her that you called.

**Nora hung up the phone. She walked over to max and gave him a hug. She told him that Loren and Eddie were doing fine at the bungalow. Max was glad to hear that.**

**In Chicago.**

**The police where at the door from Danielle's house. They were hoping that Chloe was still there. They knocked on the door. Danielle opens.**

**Chief: **hi we are here for Chloe.

**Danielle: **yes come on in she is in the living room.

**Chief: **okay really thanks for calling us.

**Danielle: **you should thank him. He told me she was escaped from prison I didn't know that.

**She pointed at Tyler when they came in the living room.**

**Chief: **hi Tyler I hear I need to thank you again.

**Chloe: **again?

**Tyler: **yes again Chloe. I was the one that gave the police the evidence they needed to arrest you.

**Chloe: **why did you do that?

**Tyler: **because that's what you deserve for killing Katy Duran. And chief don't let her escape again, I really don't want to look for her again. This was just luck.

**Chief: ** no problem, she will be locked up in the best jail ever. So Chloe are you ready to go. Your room in prison is waiting for you?

**Chloe hate it that she was going back to jail. She knew that the 15 years she had where getting a little longer than that. All because she was escaped. Tyler called his dad to tell him that he could stop looking for Chloe, because the police had took her back to jail.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry guys.**

**I will update very soon I have been very bizzy last few days.**

**I hope you guys like my story so far.**

**The next chapter will be update today or tomorrow I'm still writing it.**

**Hope to hear from you guys what you think of it so far.**

**I'm thinking of writing some big drama in it, but I want to know what you guys want.**

**I want to write things you like to read, it's not only something I only should like but something you guys love reading.**

**So I will update soon.**

**Bye..**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23.

**The weird postcard.**

**4 months later.**

**Chloe got 5 years more because she was escaped from prison. Now she needed to sit out 20 years. Chloe hated it, this is not the life she wanted. She needed some help from Dylan but she was in the part were no visit was aloud for some time.**

**At Loren and Eddie.**

**Loren wanted so bad back to the bungalow. She really missed the rest she got there. Eddie knew that Loren hated it to be back.**

**Loren: **I really want to go back to the bungalow. The rest I got there is miss it here.

**Eddie: **I know I want that to but I need to be here I have work that needs to be done.

**Loren: **I know I just hate to sit here and not be able to go to work. I just sit here all day writing new songs. I can't do that much longer.

**Eddie: **when the baby is here you can go working again. But until that I want you to stay at home.

**Loren: **yes I know you want me to rest enough because of the baby. But that doesn't mean that I have to like that.

**Eddie knew that Loren understands why she couldn't go to work and that she needed to stay home because of the baby. Loren really loved how worried Eddie was about her and the baby.**

**At Nora and Max.**

**Nora was making some breakfast for her and Max. Nora knew she needed to be at Loren's place later this day. Because Loren was home almost all day and alone.**

**Nora: **I think I'm going to visit Loren right after breakfast. I know it's earlier than I said. But I don't want her to stay at home alone for that long.

**Max: **I think she would love that, maybe I go with you to Loren.

**Nora: **I would love it if you came with me.

**Max: **then I will come with you.

**Nora: **thanks I love you.

**Max: **I love you to.

**Max and Nora were eating breakfast. Nora was eating so fast that Max was laughing about it. When they were done they cleaned everything up so they can go over to Loren. Nora wanted to be at Loren's place so fast.**

**At the office.**

**Jake was waiting for Eddie. He was late. Eddie needed to be at the office an hour ago. Jake was thinking of calling Eddie and asks him where he was. When Jake took his phone Eddie walked in the office.**

**Eddie: **sorry I'm late I had to help Loren with something.

**Jake: **is something wrong with Loren than?

**Eddie: **no she just had some cramps so I helped her out of bed and some other things.

**Jake: **you should have called me and told me that. I would have canceled everything so you could stay home with her.

**Eddie: **its okay Nora is on her way to Loren so she is not alone.

**Jake: **okay then let's go to the meeting I have planned for you today.

**Eddie: **yes let's go.

**Jake and Eddie walked in to the other room to talk with Eddie's producer. They were talking about the new album. The producer wanted a new album from Eddie and Loren together.**

**At Ian and Mel.**

**Mel was still in bed. She didn't sleep very well. Ian was sitting right next to her. He was waiting for Mel to wake up. He knew Mel didn't sleep very well. Mel was slowly waking up.**

**Ian: **hi sleepy head.

**Mel: **hi handsome.

**Ian: **and did you get some sleep now?

**Mel: **yes I got some sleep.

**Ian: **okay great to hear because I felt you waking up every hour trough the night.

**Mel: **oh I'm sorry to wake you up every time. I didn't want to wake you every time.

**Ian: **don't worry about it. I'm use to sleep for a few hours so don't say you sorry.

**Mel really felt sorry for waking Ian up for all most the whole night. She hated it that she couldn't get to sleep until in the morning. She was wondering why Ian didn't stay in bed for get some more sleep. After all she woke him up every hour of the night.**

**At Loren.**

**Nora and Max were finally there. Loren loved it that they came over so she didn't was alone for so long. Nora and Max didn't mind to stay with Loren for the day.**

**Nora: **how are you feeling honey?

**Loren: **I feel fine mom. You don't need to ask me that every time you see me.

**Nora: **okay then I will not ask every time.

**Loren: **thanks mom I will love that.

**Max: **so Loren what do you want to do today?

**Loren: **I don't know what I want to do today. I haven't thought about that.

**Max: **that's not much.

**Loren: **yes I know. Do you have any idea what we can do for today?

**Max: **we can go shopping or get something to drink in a bar or we can go to a café. I don't mind I'm in for anything.

**Loren: **I love to go shopping. I haven't done that for a while now.

**Max: **that we go shopping and maybe after that we can go get something to drink.

**Loren loved Max idea. She was so glad they were there. She really missed Eddie. She never was so long away from him. When they planned to leave Jeffrey knocked on the door.**

**At Tyler.**

**Tyler was watching on the internet if there were any new things about Chloe. But there was nothing she didn't escape again. So he was glad about it. There was a knock on the door. Tyler opens it.**

**Person: **hi Tyler.

**Tyler: **who are you?

**Person: **I'm no one special. But I was wondering I you wanted to help me with something?

**Tyler: **why I don't know you. And with what can I possibly help you?

**Person: **I need a place to stay. Everybody thinks I'm dead. And I want to keep it that way for a while.

**Tyler: **fine than come on in.

**Person: **really! Thanks.

**Tyler: **you can stay for one day after tomorrow you need to go and find something else.

**Person: **that's okay. I will look for a motel for tomorrow.

**Tyler: **okay but what's your name?

**Person: **you don't need to know. I will be gone by tomorrow.

**Tyler was wondering if it was a good idea to let the person stay at his place. He doesn't know the person. The person walked in and looked around.**

**At prison.**

**Chloe was allowed to have one visit every week. But she had to choose who can come visit her, because she only has right on one visitor. Chloe chose Dylan because he would do anything for her because he didn't want that Chloe told the police he was the one that pushed her from the balcony.**

**Chloe: **hi Dylan.

**Dylan: **hi Chloe. How are you doing?

**Chloe: **I'm fine. But I really hate it here.

**Dylan: **I know. But you need to hold on. And please be nice to everyone.

**Chloe: **why do I have to be nice to every one?

**Dylan: **maybe they let you out sooner because of good behavior.

**Chloe: **I never thought of that.

**Dylan: **I know that's why I'm telling you that.

**Chloe: **thanks Dylan. I glad you told me that.

**Dylan: **no problem. But I need to go the 10 minutes are over.

**Chloe: **okay see you next week.

**Dylan: **see you next week.

**Dylan walked away. The police took Chloe back to her cell. Chloe was glad she had a cellmate so she wasn't alone. She really needed to play nice so she could get out earlier.**

**At Loren.**

**Jeffrey was still standing in the hall way. Loren was wondering what he was doing here. Was she forgetting something or was something wrong.**

**Loren: **hi Jeffrey what can I do for you?

**Jeffrey: **well I found this letter for you. It was on my desk. So I thought I would bring it to you.

**Loren: **well thanks. I think it will be a letter from one of the fans.

**Jeffrey: **I think so too. But I'm going back down stairs. Have a nice day.

**Loren: **thanks you too.

**Jeffrey walked to the elevator to go down stairs. Loren closed the door. She went sitting on the couch she wanted to read the letter.**

**The letter:**

**Hello Loren.**

**I hope you have a great time.**

**Enjoy it while you can.**

**Because it will not last for long anymore.**

**If I were you I will be carful every were you go.**

**One day I will take you away from Eddie and all other things you love.**

**And that day will be there very soon.**

**Have a great day.**

**I will see you very soon.**

**End of letter.**

**Loren couldn't believe what she just read. She was scared and didn't know what to do about it. Should she tell someone or not. She really doesn't want to scare anyone especially Eddie. But she needed to tell him about the letter. She was so scared right now.**

**At Mel and Ian.**

**Mel was playing a game on her iPod. Ian was playing a game on the Xbox.**

**Ian: **babe what do you think of playing a game together in the bedroom?

**Mel: **I know what you want.

**Ian: **I don't know what you mean with that.

**Mel: **yeah you do know what I'm saying.

**Ian: **come to the bedroom with me and play along.

**Mel: **okay I will come and play that game you want to play.

**Ian: **great. I know you will love it.

**Ian walked over to Mel and grabbed her. Mel was laughing she knew what was about to happen. Ian walked with Mel on his shoulder to the bedroom.**

**At the office.**

**Eddie and Jake were talking about the new album and how Loren was doing. Jake knew that Eddie wanted to go home and see his wife. Eddie's phone went off.**

**Eddie: **hi beautyful how are you doing?

**Loren: **babe you need to come home I'm freaking out.

**Eddie: **Loren what's going on?

**Loren: **just come home you need to see what's wrong.

**Eddie: **Loren calm down I'm on my way.

**Loren: **okay please hurry.

**Eddie hung up the phone.**

**Eddie: **sorry Jake I have to go home there is something wrong with Loren she is freaking out.

**Jake: **okay then go.

**Eddie walked out the office and in to his car as fast as he possibly could. He really needed to know what is going on with his wife and why she is freaking out.**

**At Tyler.**

**Tyler was still wondering who this person was. He didn't know what to do about it. Maybe the person was a criminal he was thinking. Where is the person from? What is the person doing here? Where does that person know me from? He needed to know.**

**Tyler: **what are you doing here in LA?

**Person: **I need to tell my friends I'm alive but I don't know how to do that.

**Tyler: **okay I can't help you with that. But what happened that they think your dead?

**Person: **car crash. But someone saved me out of the burning car.

**Tyler: **you are really lucky that someone did that.

**Person: **yeah I know.

**Tyler: **where are you from?

**Person: **I'm from Ohio.

**Tyler was still not okay with the fact that the person was staying at his place. But he didn't want to throw her out. So he needed to wait for tomorrow then is she gone.**

**At Loren and Eddie.**

**Max and Nora were freaking out about the letter. Max already called his investigator Joe. Maybe he can find out who sent the letter. They were all watching at the letter when Eddie walked in.**

**Eddie: **babe what's going on? You really scared me on the phone.

**Loren: **I...I really didn't want to scare you.

**Eddie: **what is going on why are you guys freaking out so much?

**Loren: **because of that.

**Loren pointed at the letter on the table. Eddie walked over to the table to read the letter.**

That's it for now.

Hope you guys like it.

Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24.

**The weird postcard 2.**

**Eddie couldn't believe what he was reading, who the heck would do something like this, He looked at Loren and back at the letter, now he knew why Loren wouldn't say anything on the phone about it. Loren was a kind person so why would anyone do this to her.**

**Eddie: **babe don't worry I would never let anyone do something to you. I will protect you with everything I have.

**Loren: **I know you will. That's why I love you so much.

**Eddie: **I will stay with you 24/7.

**Loren: **you can't do that you have to work. You have fans to keep happy.

**Eddie: **I know I don't care about that. All I care about is you. And I can't stand if something happened to you.

**Loren: **I will be fine I have mom and pops also they will keep me safe if you aren't with me.

**Eddie knew Loren was right. He was thinking about something he could do to keep her safe or something so the one who wrote the letter wouldn't find her. He hoped really that the one who wrote the letter will stay away from his wife.**

**At Mel and Ian.**

**It was really late and Mel was doing some paperwork from her work while Ian was watching some TV. Ian really hated paperwork.**

**Ian: **and are you almost done with the papers?

**Mel: **yeah it's almost done.

**Ian: **great that you can come sit next to me and watch some TV with me.

**Mel: **I can't I have to get to bed when I'm done. I need to get up early tomorrow. I have told Loren I will come over to her.

**Ian: **fine then I will go to bed with you.

**Mel: **you let is sound like you don't want to come to bed with me.

**Ian: **no I love to go to bed with you. But it's still early.

**Mel: **yeah 2 in the morning is early.

**Ian was laughing about it. He knew that 2 in the morning was late. But he loved to stay up till late in the night. Normally he would be in a club or so, but sins he lived with Mel he didn't go that often anymore. Mel was glad she was finally done with the papers. She really wanted to go to bed. She was so tired.**

**The next morning at Tyler's.**

**Tyler was glad it was the next day. That means that the person who had at his place was going to leave. He really thought the person was really weird. He wanted to know the name of the person but when he asked about it he got every time the answer you don't need to know.**

**Tyler: **did you found a motel to stay in?

**Person: **yeah I found one but they only have a room for tomorrow. So I have to stay one more day if you don't mind.

**Tyler: **why is there no place at the motel for today?

**Person: **because all the rooms are taken and tomorrow are one coming free and then I will leave.

**Tyler: **so you need to stay one more day?

**Person: **only if you are okay with it.

**Tyler: **okay one more day but you have to leave tomorrow.

**Person: **okay thanks Tyler really thanks.

**Tyler hated it that the person was staying for one more day. But he didn't want to throw the person on the street. So he needed to have to wait till tomorrow. **

**At Loren and Eddie.**

**Loren couldn't sleep at all. She was so scared that the person who wrote the letter wanted to hurt her. Eddie didn't know what to do but he wrapped his arms around her to give her some comfort. He was hoping it will help her to get some sleep. But she still stayed awake all night. Eddie was thinking of a way to get her to a safer feeling. So he told his idea to Loren the next morning.**

**Eddie: **maybe I have an idea to get you some safety.

**Loren: **what do you have in mind then?

**Eddie: **we are going to move in to a new home.

**Loren: **why is that any better? Moving in to a new home doesn't solve anything.

**Eddie: **yes it does solve some things. We only tell the people we really trust were we living and moving in to a new home will be good for the baby. There we can have a baby room and a play room.

**Loren: **yeah if you say it that way it's safer. And for the baby it will be better to life in a bigger home.

**Eddie: **so what do you think ready to go life in a new home?

**Loren: **yeah I'm ready to move to a new home. It will be better for me and the baby.

**Eddie was glad that Loren was okay with the idea of moving to a new home. The new address will only be told to Jake, Kelly, mom, pop, Mel and Ian. So the one that wrote the letter will not know where to find Loren.**

**At Nora and Max.**

**Nora couldn't stand the idea of someone wanting to take and hurt Loren. She was wondering if Joe found something out about the person who wrote the letter. She walked over to Max to ask if he heard something from Joe.**

**Nora: **Max did Joe call already with some news about the letter?

**Max: **not yet, but he will call if he found something.

**Nora: **okay I'm just so worried that something will happen to Loren if no one is with her.

**Max: **don't worry she will not be alone. Eddie is now with her and if he needs to work we will be with Loren to keep her safe.

**Nora: **I know but I can't help not worrying about it.

**Max: **I understand it. If someone did this to Eddie I would be the same as you are now.

**Nora: **thanks I love you so much.

**Max: **I love you to.

**Max didn't know what to do so Nora wouldn't think too much of something bad happening to Loren. Nora knew that Max was right and that Loren will be safe at all time. Eddie would do anything to keep her safe.**

**At Mel and Ian.**

**Mel was already late she should be at Loren right now. But she overslept. She was bizzy with getting ready so she can go to Loren. Ian was looking at Mel. She was running all through the room to get ready.**

**Ian: **Mel slow down. Loren isn't going anywhere. So you can't get ready on a normal way.

**Ian: **yeah you're right about that.

**Ian: **I know I'm right so slow down.

**Mel: **okay I will slow down.

**Ian: **good I will make you some breakfast so you can eat before you leave.

**Mel: **thanks I will love that babe.

**Ian: **I know you will love that. So I will see you downstairs when you're ready.

**Mel: **okay be down in a minute or two.

**Ian walked downstairs and started to make some breakfast. Mel was still running through the room to get ready. She really hates to be late. When she was ready she walked downstairs and saw Ian sitting on the table. Mel always took long to get ready Ian was thinking but today she was fast.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Tyler was done with playing nice. He wanted to know who that person was. When he walked over to the couch he saw that the person was writing a letter.**

**Tyler: **for who is that letter?

**Person: **for a friend. I'm writing this letter because I really don't know how to go to them and say I'm still alive. So I will them sent this letter and ask them to meet me in the city in two days.

**Tyler: **okay that's smart. But I really need to know your name now. People are starting asking questions and I don't know what to tell them because I don't know what your name is.

**Person: **ow I didn't know people know that I'm here.

**Tyler: **so can you tell me your name now?

**Person: **sure I'm Leah.

**Tyler: **thanks Leah for finally telling me.

**Leah: **its okay I don't want you in any trouble.

**Tyler knew that the story would help him so she finally told her name. Still Tyler knew there was something wrong. He was wondering if the letter was really for a friend because Leah did everything so Tyler couldn't read the letter.**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Eddie was talking to Loren while she was looking for a new house. Loren loved it she always wanted to look for a house where she was going to live when she had kids. Loren stopped looking when there was a knock on the door she was getting scared because she thought it was the person from the letter. Eddie walked to the door to open it.**

**Mel: **hi Eddie is Loren home. I know I'm late.

**Eddie: **yeah she is sitting on the couch come on in.

**Mel: (walking in) **hi Lo, sorry I'm late.

**Loren: **don't worry about that.

**Mel: **why aren't you dressed? We were going to shop. At least I thought that was the plan.

**Eddie: **sorry Mel right now she can't go shopping. She needs to be here where I can see her and watch everything around her.

**Mel: **why what is going on?

**Loren: **this is going on.

**She gave Mel the letter. Mel read it. She was shocked at what she saw. She looked at Loren and then back at the letter. Who the heck wrote this was she thinking. Who would want to hurt her best friend? She was still in a shock about the letter.**

**At Ian.**

**Ian was getting dressed he was planning on meeting Loren and Mel in the mall. He was thinking about calling Eddie to ask him if he wanted to come with him. He went downstairs to call Eddie when is phone went off.**

**Person: **hi babe it's me.

**Ian: **hi Mel what is going on you sound shocked or something?

**Mel: **I need you to go pack some of my clothes and my make-up for a few days.

**Ian: **what's going on Mel?

**Mel: **I'm staying at Loren's for a few days. You can stay to if you want.

**Ian: **okay I will go pack some stuff I will be over there in about 30 minutes.

**Mel: **okay see you when you get here.

**Ian hung up the phone. He was wondering what was going on over there. He went upstairs to pack some clothes for Mel and him. When the clothes were packed he got over to the make-up from Mel and packed that to. When he was done he walked outside put the suite cases in the back of the car stepped in the car and drove off to Loren and Eddie.**

**At the office.**

**Jake was on the phone with Eddie when Kelly walked in the office. Kelly looked at Jake and saw that there was something really wrong. She waited till he was off the phone to ask him what was wrong.**

**Kelly: **Jake what is going on you look really worried?

**Jake: **there is something going on with Eddie and Loren.

**Kelly: **okay and can you tell me what is going on over there?

**Jake: **Loren got a letter and someone said to her that she needed to look out and that she…

**Kelly: **okay go on tell me what is going on.

**Jake: **yeah I will tell you.

**Kelly: **okay.

**Jake told Kelly what was in the letter. Kelly was shocked at what Jake told her. She was wondering who would do that to Loren. It can't be Chloe because she is in jail. So who wrote that letter to Loren?**

**At Eddie and Loren.**

**Mel was still standing with the letter in her hands when she hung up the phone with Ian. She was waiting for Ian to come over. Loren walked over to Mel and took the letter out of her hands. Loren was glad that Mel was staying over at hers and Eddie's house. Mel looked to the door when someone was knocking on it. Eddie went to open it.**

**Ian: **Eddie what is going on that Mel called me and asked me to pack something so she can stay here?

**Eddie: **first come on in.

**Ian: (walking in) **wow what is going on here everybody is looking very shocked? What's wrong?

**Eddie: **well we got a letter and it's for Loren. And we really don't like what it says.

**Ian: **can I see the letter so understand what you mean?

**Eddie: (looking at Loren for to ask if it was okay. Loren nodded) **yeah here you go.

**Ian: **okay thanks.

**Ian reads the letter. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked at Loren and walked over to her. He sits down next to her and gave her a hug. He didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Loren.**

**They all were staring at each other. Ian got to the guest room and put the suite cases there. When he walked back he asked everyone if they wanted to have something to drink. He went to the kitchen and got everybody something to drink.**

**This was it for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. I will be writing the next chapter soon. And sorry for taking so long for update this chapter. Please review back and tell me what you guys thing, I would love that.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25.

**Moving in to a new home.**

**4 days later.**

**Leah still lived at Tyler's home. She was so good at convincing Tyler to let her stay. She didn't want to life in a motel. She was here for a reason and she wanted it done so she can have finally what she wants.**

**Loren and Eddie found a new house but they didn't move there yet. They were still very bizzy with packing everything. Mel and Ian were at their place to help them packing.**

**Loren: **so guys we need a break from all this packing. We need to eat something I'm starving.

**Mel: **yeah you're right but we packed everything in the kitchen so we can't make anything here.

**Eddie: **then we go have lunch at Rumour.

**Ian: **yeah I will love that. I'm really starving.

**Mel: (laughing) **your always starving even when you're eating.

**They all were laughing about it.**

**Loren: **so guys are we ready to go out to get some lunch.

**Mel: **yeah I'm ready.

**Ian: **me to let's go.

**Eddie: **well first I go get a clean shirt then we can go.

**They all left for Rumour to get something to eat. Loren was still afraid that the one who wrote the letter was watching her every move she make. She was really glad that they were about to move it there new house.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Leah was looking on her phone waiting for a text. Tyler was watching her from the kitchen. He was wondering why Leah was always looking at her phone. He knew there was something wrong because she still had the letter she had wrote for her friend to tell them she was still alive. It was in her purse.**

**Tyler: **Leah why are you always watching at your phone?

**Leah: **I don't know. I think it's just a habit.

**Tyler: **okay I thought you were waiting for something like a text or so.

**Leah: **I don't know. The only one that knows I'm alive is you.

**Tyler: **I thought you sent the letter to a friend to tell that you're still alive.

**Leah: **I know but I chickened out to do that.

**Tyler: **yeah I can understand that. It will be a shock for them to know that you are still alive.

**Leah: **yeah I'm glad that you can understand that.

**Tyler now knows there is something really weird about Leah. The people she loves would be glad to know that she is still alive. But the question is why she won't tell them. He was thinking that there was something else why she was here, but he doesn't know what.**

**At Nora and Max.**

**Nora was wondering how things were going at Loren and Eddie with all that packing they have. So she was thinking of calling Loren to ask her how things were going over there. She took her phone and called Loren.**

**Nora: **hi honey.

**Loren: **hi mom. What do you need?

**Nora: **I was wondering how things are going over there?

**Loren: **it's going great but we are now at Rumour to get something to eat we were starving.

**Nora: **well what do you think if you, Eddie, Mel and Ian are coming over for dinner this evening?

**Loren: **sure we would love that.

**Nora: **okay then we will see you four around 6/ 6:30.

**Loren: **okay we will see you then.

**Nora hung up the phone and walked over to Max. She told them that the kids were coming over for dinner this evening. Max loved that. Max went further on the phone he was calling the moving company for tomorrow. So everything will get to the new house at once.**

**At Rumour.**

**They all were eating and talking when Loren walked back to the table after she had a call from her mom. She went back sitting down and looked at everybody.**

**Loren: **so I have something to tell you guys.

**Eddie: **so what's going on what do you need to tell babe?

**Loren: **well my mom called and we all have dinner at their house around 6/ 6:30.

**Mel: **I will love that. I missed Nora's cooking skills.

**Loren: **yeah I bed you do.

**Ian: (laughing) **well I can't wait. I have never had Nora's food. So I hope it's good.

**Eddie: **don't worry Ian. When you have had Nora's pi's you will never want another one.

**Loren: (laughing) **you are still crazy about that pi don't you babe.

**Eddie: (laughing) **I yes I am.

**They all finished their food and went back to the apartment to stared packing again. When Loren walked back in the apartment she found a new postcard lying on the floor by the door. She took it and went sitting on the couch. Does she really want to open it and read it? Eddie walked in and saw Loren sitting on the couch with a new postcard in her hands only this one was not open yet.**

**At the office.**

**Jake was canceling everything for Eddie because he needed some time off from work so that they could get the new house ready before the baby comes. Kelly was hoping that the baby will come soon she really wanted to see the baby.**

**Kelly: **I have canceled everything you asked me to cancel.

**Jake: **okay I have some more that I need to call. When I'm done we can go home.

**Kelly: **okay I will drive us home because I'm here with my car.

**Jake: **that's okay now I will call the last few so that we can go home.

**Kelly: **okay do it fast. I want to get home and bring some personal time with you.

**Jake: **I'm on it.

**Jake called the last one and when he hung up he walked over to Kelly. Kelly was getting her bag and jacket. She was waiting for Jake so they could go home. When Jake walked out of his room they both walked out the office and went back home.**

**At Tyler's.**

**Leah was hoping her letter was there were it needed to be. She had someone to deliver it. Tyler was glad that Leah finally sent the letter to her friends to tell them she was still alive. He didn't know that the letter wasn't for a friend but for someone else.**

**Tyler: **I'm glad you finally sent the letter so your friends would know that you're alive.

**Leah: **yeah me to. I hope it is where it need to be and not by someone else.

**Tyler: **yeah it will be by the right people. I know it is.

**Leah: **thanks for telling me that I can do this.

**Tyler: **yeah no problem you deserve to be with the one you love.

**Leah: **yeah I know. **(I will soon get Loren away from Eddie. I deserve him not her. She was thinking).**

**Tyler: **but when are you going to them?

**Leah: **I hope I will be with him really soon.

**Tyler: **yeah me to. **(Not knowing that she was talking about Eddie.)**

**Tyler was glad that Leah finally sent the letter so that means she will be gone very soon. Leah was thinking of Eddie and how it would be when she was finally with him again. She was thinking that she needed to get Loren away very soon because she can't wait any longer to be with Eddie.**

**The next day.**

**Loren still didn't look at the letter. She had put it in her purse when she found it at the apartment. She wanted to wait till they were in the new house and then read it. The only thing why she waited to read it was because she knew she would be safe at the new house. She was afraid that it was from the same one who wrote the last letter she got.**

**Eddie: **babe are you okay?

**Loren: **I'm fine. I was just thinking about the letter the one I didn't read yet. I was thinking of reading it.

**Eddie: **you do what you want to do. I will be with you every step of the way.

**Loren: **thanks I think I need to read it because what if it is from the one that wrote the last one.

**Eddie: **I know. But when you want to read it you tell me so I can be there for you.

**Loren: **okay I will tell you when I'm going to read it.

**The moving company was there so they went to load the truck. Almost everything went in it, but they needed to drive twice. When everything was in the new home they put almost everything where it needed to be.**

**Mel: **okay I will get everything from the kitchen to the kitchen. Ian do you take everything that need to be upstairs up.

**Ian: **yeah I will do that.

**Eddie: **thanks guys. Loren you go sit on the couch so you will get some rest. You have been bizzy almost all day.

**Loren: **yeah I will go sit on the couch I was planning on reading the letter anyways.

**Everybody looked at Loren. They put everything down and walked over to Loren. They wanted to know what was in the letter. Loren wanted to open the letter when Max and Nora walked in. Nora and Max were wondering why everyone was looking at Loren.**

**Nora/Max: **what's going on here?

**Loren: **I just wanted to read this letter I found yesterday. I found it on the ground by the door of the apartment.

**Nora: **is that a letter again from the one who sent you the last letter to?

**Loren: **I don't know yet. I haven't read this one yet.

**Nora: **okay then let's read it. Do you want to read it out loud so we can hear what it says?

**Loren: **that was what I was planning to do before you guys walked in.

**Nora: **okay then let's see what it says.

**Loren opens the letter and looked at it. She started to read it out loud.**

**Letter:**

**Hi Loren.**

**I hope you got my last letter.**

**Did you love it?**

**I know you told everyone about it and that someone is looking for me, but he will not found out that I wrote it to you.**

**So if I were you I will not tell anyone about this one if you don't want to someone you love will get hurt.**

**Loren stopped reading it and starting to cry.**

**Eddie: **it's okay babe. Don't worry about us we will stay safe. But is there more in the letter?

**Loren: **yes there is more. I will read further.

**Letter:**

**I also know that you and Eddie moved out the apartment.**

**But I don't know where you guys are living now.**

**I know I will find out soon where you are living now.**

**If I were you I would be careful right now.**

**You need to call that investigator and tell him you don't need his help anymore. **

**If you don't do that I will tell you that your life will not be very long anymore.**

**The first time I see you all alone you will not know what is going to happen to you.**

**So say goodbye to Eddie and everyone else.**

**You are never going to see one of them again when I have you.**

**Enjoy your new home while it last.**

**Have a great day.**

**I will see you very soon.**

**End letter.**

**Loren looked up crying her eyes out. Why is someone out there trying to hurt me was she thinking? Eddie went down sitting next to her and pulled Loren in his arms and holds her really tight.**

**Nora: **who the heck is threatening my little girl? If I will find out who it is I will kill him or her.

**Max: **Nora calm down. That what you are saying will not help. All we can do on this time is holding her safe with us.

**Nora: **I know I will stay here tonight. I will not let my little girl alone after this.

**Mel: **you're right Nora. We are also staying here with Loren and Eddie.

**Eddie: **okay that is great of you guys and I know that this house has five bedrooms but I don't have enough places to let you sleep.

**Max: **I know just don't worry. I have bought some more beds so you have enough to let us sleep over.

**Eddie: **how did you know?

**Max: **because I know you had just your and Loren's bed and one in the guestroom.

**Eddie: **thanks dad your great.

**Loren: **okay guys let get everything done here so when the new beds are coming they can get to the right rooms.

**They all started to unpack everything and get everything to the right room. After three hours of unpacking and cleaning they were done and heard a knock on the door. The new beds are here. Eddie told the guys where witch one needed to come. When the beds were set and ready they all sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Loren more scared was lying in Eddie's arms.**

**hope you guys like it. please let me know through review. thanks alot will update soon**


	28. Chapter 28 autors note

Hi guys

I know I have not update the story yet.

I have a writer's block on this story but I have start a new story.

I will update this story as fast as I can when I know what to write again.

So I hope you guys will also like my new story.

I'm just thinking were I should go on with the story I know that loren have to go in labor but I don't want to make it a simple story.

So I'm writing the story but it's going slower than usual.

Maybe you guys can give me some ideas from what I should write further.

I will be back soon.

Thanks.

Jessica

s/9193084/1/hollywood-heights-a-really-dificult-li ve


End file.
